Entre versos
by lady squint
Summary: Una serie de oneshots basados en un par de versos de distintas canciones o poemas. En general muy fluffy y siempre BB. Disclamer: ni Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen. Dejad vuestras opiniones. Capítulo 7 rated M
1. Let it snow

**Let it snow**

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

**Hay muchas versiones de esta canción y la más conocida es de Sinatra, pero a mi me gusta mucho más esta: .com/watch?v=0CFjfxMF8RA&feature=related**

El invierno apenas acababa de hacer su entrada el 21 de Diciembre y Washington DC ya estaba sufriendo la primera nevada de la estación. A esas horas de la tarde todo el mundo se encontraba en su casa, resguardados del frío gracias a la calefacción, o al menos estaban de camino a ellas en sus coches. Las hileras de vehículos avanzaban lentamente sobre el fino manto blanco formado sobre el asfalto, sabiendo que en ocasiones como esas la paciencia era una virtud.

Pero no todo el mundo volvía a casa. La doctora Temperance Brennan, antropóloga forense del Jeffersonian, seguía trabajando en su despacho. Las luces del resto del laboratorio apagadas y sin más compañía que la de las cámaras de seguridad.

Le gustaban esos silencios, cuando nada ni nadie podía distraerla de su trabajo. Bueno, nada, nada….no era del todo cierto. Su móvil empezó a sonar y ella lo cogió sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador para comprobar primero de quien se trataba.

-Brennan

-Sigues en el trabajo ¿verdad?

-¿Booth? Si, estoy en mi despacho. Me quedan unos pocos informes que rellenar antes de irme a casa. ¿Por qué llamas? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Si, que te vayas a casa.

La doctora dejó escapar un largo suspiro. ¿Realmente Booth no tenía nada mejor que hacer que interrumpir su trabajo? Seguro que había algún partido de esos que le gustaban a él por la tele.

-Me iré cuando acabe.

-¿Y cuando va a ser eso?

-No lo sé – contestó seria - Depende del tiempo que me lleve terminar los informes. Puede que un par de horas.

-¡Estás loca!

Booth gritó tan fuerte al teléfono que Brennan se tuvo que apartar el auricular de la oreja.

-No, estoy muy cuerda. Y tampoco estoy sorda, así que no hace falta que grites.

-¿Has visto la nevada que está cayendo?

-¿Y?

-¿Tienes cadenas para las ruedas de tu coche?

Hay la había pillado. Aunque Booth le había recordado una y otra vez que metiera unas cadenas en el maletero durante la semana anterior, ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para ir a comprar unas. El silencio de Brennan decía más que ninguna palabra, y Booth solo necesitó esos para añadir:

-Ahora voy para allí a recogerte.

-¡NO! No hace falta que te muevas de casa. Llamaré a un taxi.

-Ni hablar. Quiero asegurarme de que llegues sana y salva a casa – y antes de que Brennan pudiera emitir un solo sonido de queja añadió – Y no me vengas con que puedes cuidarte tú sola, porque si así fuera habrías metido las cadenas como te dije. En veinte minutos estoy ahí, más vale que estés preparada.

Y colgó sin darle tiempo a réplica a Brennan. Ella, vencida, comenzó a recoger sus cosas. No había sitio para la discusión. Booth la sacaría del laboratorio quisiera ella o no.

Justo dieciocho minutos cronometrados tras colgar el teléfono, Booth ya estaba atravesando las puestas de cristal del laboratorio. Todas las luces estaban apagadas a excepción del despacho de Brennan. Se acercó con paso tranquilo y expresión serena. Sabía que su compañera no iba a oponer resistencia. Pero al llegar a la puerta toda apariencia calmada desapareció. Su Huesos no estaba por ningún lado.

Los papeles estaban recogidos, el ordenador apagado, su abrigo en la percha, junto con su bolso y su bata azul del laboratorio. Pero ni rastro de Brennan. El pánico empezaba a apoderarse de él, imaginando que algo malo la hubiera pasado, cuando se dio cuenta del posit que había sobre la mesa:

"Estoy arriba"

¿Arriba? ¿Arriba donde? ¿En los sofás? Salió del despacho y subió por las escaleras, pero esa zona del laboratorio estaba también completamente vacía. Aunque la subida no fue en vano, pues la puerta que conducía a las escaleras de la azotea estaba abierta.

Nada más salir a la azotea se encontró con un manto blanco de nieve y los copos que le pegaban directamente en la cara. Era fácil saber donde estaba Brennan, sólo había que seguir las pisadas en la nieve. En uno de los laterales del edificio la doctora contemplaba la capa nacarada que cubría la ciudad.

-Huesos

A pesar de que pronunció su apodo en casi un susurro, Brennan se sobresaltó al oír a su compañero detrás de ella. Ella se giró un segundo para verle y después volvió su atención a la ciudad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Booth.

-Terminé de recoger y no quería esperar sentada. Me apetecía ver como nevaba.

Alargó el brazo y capturó unos cuantos copos de nieve en su mano, que se derritieron casi de inmediato al contacto con su piel cálida.

-Cada copo de nieve puede estar formado por 200 cristales de hielo. Muchos son simétricos y de forma hexagonal aunque depende de donde se formen y en que condiciones climáticas para que adquieran una determinada forma. Por eso no hay dos copos iguales, aunque pueden ser extremadamente parecidos. – Miró de nuevo a Booth – Es algo así como las personas: no hay dos iguales – se secó la mano en su vaquero y añadió con tono clínico – A excepción de los gemelos idénticos, que comparten ADN.

-Huesos, ven aquí. Tienes que estar congelada.

Sin chaqueta o abrigo, Brennan había subido a la terraza en vaqueros y blusa. Booth se quitó e abrigo que llevaba y se lo puso a ella por encima. Reaccionando al fin, Brennan miró a los ojos a Booth.

-Booth ¿qué haces? Te vas a quedar frío.

-¿Me lo dices tú, que has subido aquí sin abrigo ni nada?

Brennan desvió la mirada. Booth supo que algo rondaba por su cabeza, no había otra explicación para su comportamiento. Estaba preocupada por algo.

-Huesos ¿estás bien?

-Si, es sólo que… la última vez que me paré así a ver nevar fue cuando tenía 15 años.

Booth sabía lo que eso implicaba: la desaparición de sus padres.

-¡Eh! – intervino él intentando animarla – Sé que eso te puede traer malos recuerdos, pero ya no eres esa niña de quince años. Has crecido y has cambiado. Deberías cambiar esos malos recuerdos también.

-¿Cómo?

-Vas a pasar las Navidades con Max ¿no? Y Russ, Amy y las niñas vienen para Nochevieja. Tienes a tu familia contigo.

Los ojos azules de Brennan brillaban bajo las tenues luces que llegaban a la azotea. Booth alzó la mano a su rostro y retiró los copos de nieve que caían sobre su perfecta piel. El contacto cálido con los guantes de él le hizo darse cuenta del verdadero frío que tenía, así que Brennan sujetó con fuerza el abrigo y miró directamente a los ojos de Booth para preguntar:

-¿Y tú?

-Yo tendré a Parker en Navidad, como otras veces.

-¿Y el resto de la Navidad? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Booth se encogió de hombros, no muy seguro de que su voz le respondiera al estar tan cerca de Brennan. Podía incluso oler su champú: lavanda.

-A lo mejor… a lo mejor te gustaría pasarlas conmigo.

Brennan no estaba segura de la propuesta, pero solo porque temía que la respuesta de Booth fuera negativa. Durante los segundos que hubo silencio tuvo la extraña sensación de haber fastidiado algo, por lo que notó el impulso de arreglarlo:

-Ya sé que la Navidad es tiempo de pasar en familia, Booth. Entiendo si no quieres estar conmigo, al fin y al cabo ya estarás cansado de verme cada día en el trabajo…

Su voz quedó apagada cuando dos labios cálidos chocaron contra los suyos. Tardó varios segundos en responder, más o menos el tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta que Booth la estaba besando. El contraste entre los copos fríos que caían en su cara y la fricción cálida que generaban sus labios al moverse creaba una extraña sensación en su interior que no la disgustaba para anda. Y aunque ambos hubieran querido mantener ese beso hasta el fin de los días, tuvieron que separarse para coger aire.

Tacando su frente con la de ella, Booth dijo:

-No querría estar con nadie más sino contigo. Por mucho que te vea en el trabajo, por muchas veces que salgamos a tomar algo o a comer, eso nunca será suficiente.

-Entonces ¿vienes a la cena de Navidad y Nochevieja? Puedes traer a Parker si quieres.

-Allí estaré. Y Parker estará encantado de volver a verte.

-Bien – contestó Brennan sonriendo.

Esta vez fue ella quien le besó. Booth, preocupado por el tiempo al que estaban expuesto, tuvo que apartarse de ella y pudo oír incluso un pequeño quejido de disgusto por parte de la antropóloga.

-Tenemos que entrar o nos congelaremos.

-¿No decía que tenía que crear buenos recuerdos de las nevadas? Pues es lo que estoy haciendo.

Y volvió a besarle. Daba igual si acababan calados bajo la nieve o si al día siguiente estaban resfriados. Ambos sabían que merecía la pena.

Feliz Navidad a tods ^^


	2. Un año más

**Un año más**

_Hacemos le balance de lo bueno y malo_

_Cinco minutos antes de la cuenta atrás_

**Canción de Mecano, más que propicia para terminar el año.**

**Feliz 2010!!!! Que el año que entra os cause más alegrías que el que se va.**

**SPOILERS: hasta el 5x10**

**Booth POV**

Siendo el enlace no oficial del FBI con el Jeffersonian, no es extraño que haya acabado despidiendo el año con el resto de los cerebritos.

Como otras tantas nocheviejas, el Instituto celebraba una cena con todos sus empleados. Aunque me habían invitado a asistir varias veces este es el primer año que asisto y por una simple razón: ella también viene. Es el primer año que celebra la entrada de año con sus compañeros y no dudo que Ángela tiene que ver en ese hecho.

Tras la cena de Navidad en su casa, Huesos está bastante más receptiva a la idea de pasar las Navidades en familia y no metida hasta las rodillas en una fosa común.

Pero a mi derecha su asiento sigue vacío. El resto del equipo está ya sentado, incluso Sweets que viene por invitación de Daisy. Miro por quinta vez hacia la puerta. La gente sigue entrando pero no hay rastro de Brennan.

-Tranquilo, chico – comenta Ángela a mi lado con un tono claramente burlón – Se retrasó algo esta tarde, pero vendrá. No lo dudes.

-¿Tan segura estás?

-Fui yo quien la llevó a casa y la aconsejó sobre que ponerse. Vendrá.

La gente en la mesa sigue hablando y yo intento mantener el hilo de la conversación, pero mi mirada se sigue desviando hacia la puerta cada pocos minutos. Tras lo que me parece una eternidad por fin la veo aparecer.

Perfecta, como siempre, con un espectacular vestido largo de color azul oscuro, cuyo escote puede dejar a cualquier hombre sin respiración, entre los cuales me incluyo. Su pelo recogido en un moño, dejando a la vista la piel de alabastro de su cuello.

Debo relajarme. Si sigo por esa línea de pensamientos no llegaré ni al primer plato antes de soltar una barbaridad delante de ella.

Nos ha visto y comienza a caminar hacia nuestra mesa. Respiro profundamente, intentando controlarme, pero por mucho que lo intente solo puedo pensar en saltar sobre Huesos y besarla sin parar.

-Siento el retraso – su voz me saca de mis pensamientos – El tardado más de lo que pensaba en arreglarme.

Sentada ya a mi lado, no puedo más que mirarla y contestar:

-Estas preciosa, Huesos.

-Gracias – mira un segundo a su regazo y después vuelve a alegrarme la noche cuando sus ojos azules se encuentran con los míos – Tú también estás muy bien.

El momento entre los dos queda interrumpido cuando Ángela se acercó a saludar a su amiga.

-Bienvenida, cariño. Estás impresionante. Me alegro de que te decidieras a venir este año.

-A decir verdad no me diste muchas más opciones.

-Sólo quiero que disfrutes de esta noche. Es un momento mágico, cuando el año viejo se va y nos da 365 nuevos días.

No puedo evitar reír la ver la cara de completa confusión de Brennan.

-Míralo desde el punto de vista antropológico, Huesos. Todas las tradiciones y el comportamiento de la gente de la sala durante la Nochevieja.

-Eso puedo hacerlo – contesta con cierto orgullo.

Con ella a mi lado ya estoy más tranquilo. Charlo con los demás hasta que la comida llega y las voces empiezan a silenciarse, aunque queda un murmullo que se va animando durante la cena hasta volver a ser una ruidosa charla.

Cuando estoy intentando adivinar como comer la torre de helado sin desmoronar todo el montaje, Ángela pregunta.

-Bueno ¿tenéis ya propósitos para el nuevo año?

-Si – contesta Hodgins – Pero no creas que te lo voy a decir.

No hace falta que lo diga, se ve a la legua por como mira a Ángela que quiere volver con ella.

-No entiendo lo de hacer propósitos ahora – por supuesto, Huesoso tiene que intervenir – Se pueden hacen en cualquier época del año ¿por qué ahora?

-Es costumbre, Huesos – le contesto sin darle importancia – Es por eso de estrenar un año, intentar hacer algo diferente para celebrarlo.

-¡Ah! Pues yo no he pensado nada…

-Tranquila, no es obligatorio. Es sólo si quieres.

Se queda pensativa pero al final me sonríe. Cuando hace eso siento que mis piernas se convierten en gelatina y el estómago da un vuelco. Sabe como hacerme perder la cabeza sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Tras terminar el postre una voz desde los altavoces anuncia que la cena ha terminado y que la pista de baile se abre. Una sueva música de swing comienza a escucharse mientras en el escenario se puede ver a la banda tocar.

Sweets y Daisy están inmediatamente en la pista, Hodgins invita a Ángela y uno de los empleados del Jeffersonian se acerca hasta Cam. La mesa acaba quedándose vacía a excepción de Huesos y yo.

-¿Quieres? – me pregunta ella.

La duda ofende. No deseo otra cosa más que tener una excusa para poder tenerla entre mis brazos.

Bailamos varias canciones seguidas juntos, hasta que empezaron a interrumpirnos con otras invitaciones. Estoy en un lateral de la pista, viendo como un inepto la zarandea más cuando Hodgins se acerca.

-¿Y Ángela? – le pregunto. A penas se ha separado de ella en toda la noche.

-En el baño. Veo que Brennan está bastante solicitada

-Si…

-Yo que tu me aseguraría de que a la hora de la cuenta atrás estuviera contigo.

-¿Por?

-Cuenta atrás, beso….¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

-¡Eh! Que tu quieras volver con Ángela no quiere decir que todos andemos detrás de una compañera.

-Claro… total, no es como si estuvieras enamorado de ella ¿verdad?

Lo admito, ahí me ha pillado. Ni los escáneres pueden convencerme de otra cosa. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, riendo, llorando, celebrando ¿cómo no voy a estar enamorado de ella? Soy el único que realmente la entiende, y ella es la única que me ha hecho sentir como me siento cada vez que me mira.

Nada de "buena chica", eso no fue más que una cobardía por mi parte. Gordon Gordon lo dijo muy bien: el corazón quiere lo que quiere y yo no puedo negar lo que siento.

Tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos estoy que ni me doy cuenta cuando Hodgins vuelve a la pista de baile con Ángela. El reloj de la pared indica que quedan pocos minutos para las doce. La suerte me sonríe y Brennan vuelve a estar libre para que yo pueda bailar con ella. Apresurándome para que nadie más se me adelante la cojo por la cintura y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, sin hablar, disfrutando solo del calor del otro.

Sin aviso, y en mi opinión demasiado pronto, los músicos paran de tocar para que uno de ellos tome le micrófono en su mano e indique que quedan cinco minutos para el Año Nuevo. Creo que está intentando hacer unos chistes pero yo no le oigo, estoy más pendiente de la cara de Brennan, concentrada en mirar a su alrededor para observar el comportamiento de sus compañeros, tal y como le había dicho yo antes.

Comienza la cuenta atrás y aún no sé que hacer. ¿Sigo el consejo de Hodgins? Es la oportunidad perfecta. Si la beso y funciona ¡GENIAL! Y si no… bueno, siempre puedo culpar a las tradiciones de Año Nuevo.

-5… 4… 3…2…1…

Entre gritos de "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!" no me lo pienso dos veces rodeo la cintura de Brennan, atrayéndola hacia mí y besándola. Sorprendentemente no me empuja ni me aparta, sino que apoya sus mano en mis hombros para poder devolverme el beso con fiereza.

Tardamos varios segundos en separarnos, y al hacerlo ambos estamos faltos de aire. Ha sido mucho mejor que en mi sueño, porque esto es real. Es Huesos, mi compañera, la mujer más sorprendente y asombrosa que he conocido nunca. Aún no he quitado mis manos de su cintura, pero da igual porque ella me está sonriendo. Sus dedos acarician mi nuca y solo puede devolverle la sonrisa.

-Feliz 2010 – consigo decir

-Igualmente. Y gracias.

-¿Gracias?

-Si. Gracias. De no ser por ti mi propósito de Año Nuevo ni se habría cumplido tan rápido.

No tengo respuesta ante eso, simplemente la vuelvo a besar hasta que alguien nos interrumpe aclarándose la garganta. Giramos la cabeza para ver a Ángela con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parece estar a punto de decir algo que, lo más seguro, implica llevarse a Huesos de mi lado para interrogarla.

-Nos encantaría quedarnos, Ángela – digo antes de que ella hable – Pero Huesos y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Cojo de la mano a Brennan par salir de allí, no sin antes de que Ángela diga:

-Puedes huir, pero al final acabaré sabiendo todos los detalles. TODOS.

Llegamos al pasillo, vacío, y vuelvo a atraer a Brennan entre mis brazos para besarla otra vez.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto – susurra ella.

-Bien, porque pienso hacerlo muchas veces.

-Me alegro de que te atrevieras a besarme. Creo que yo no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Tú? ¿No tomar la iniciativa?

-Después de "te quiero como profesional y buena chica", comprenderás que no podía estar segura de tus verdaderos sentimientos

Cierro un segundo los ojos, consciente de mi propia estupidez.

-Intenté salir con Andrew...pero sólo podía pensar en ti.

-Hazme un favor, no hables de tu cita con mi jefe, ¿vale? De hecho no hables de ninguna de tus anteriores parejas. Te quiero solo para mi.

-Eres consciente de que es imposible borra el pasado y que es estúpido ignorar el hecho de que no eres el primer hombre con…

La interrumpo con un beso apasionada que la deja jadeando y agarrada a mis hombros, incapaz de sostenerse pos si sola.

-¿Tienes mucho interés en quedarte a esta fiesta? – pregunta con la respiración aún algo pesada

-No

-Bien. Entonces vamos a casa.

**Feliz 2010!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Rima LIII

**Rima LIII**

_Volverán del amor en tus oídos  
las palabras ardientes a sonar;  
tu corazón de su profundo sueño  
tal vez despertará_.

**Uno de mis poemas favoritos, de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.**

**Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero los exámenes de Febrero me han traído de cabeza. Aún así espero que os guste ^^**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron el anterior oneshot!**

La sala olía a palomitas rancias y chocolate, el sonido era ensordecedor, el suelo estaba pegajoso y para colmo la película no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Brennan se removía en su butaca y resoplaba a cada frase estúpida que soltaba el protagonista. Ángela, a su lado, parecía ajena a su amiga y tenía todos los sentidos dirigidos a l pantalla. Lógico, si se tiene en cuenta que había sido la artista quien había arrastrado a la antropóloga a ver la nueva "peli de tías".

El argumento no era simple, sino simplón. Chico conoce chica. Se enamoran. Chico tiene novia. Novia es la jefa de chica. Chico quiere romper con novia. Novia finge estar embarazada. Chica sigue viendo a chico. Novia despide a chica. Chica encuentra trabajo en el extranjero. Chico descubre la verdad sobre el embarazo. Chico rompe con novia. Chico sigue a chica hasta el aeropuerto. Chico evita que chica suba al avión. Chico declara su amor con un discurso. Chica besa a chico. Fin.

Los títulos de crédito empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla y las luces se encendieron. Brennan parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la iluminación. Ángel aya estaba levantada, recogiendo los bolsos y abrigos. Al salir a la calle un viento frío les dio la bienvenida. Brennan se subió la cremallera hasta arriba y se mantuvo callada mientras Ángela seguía hablando de la película.

-Era tan romántico, como él dejaba a la novia plantada siempre para poder salir con la chica. Y como la buscaba en el aeropuerto… ¡Y cuando la vio entre la multitud!

-De verdad, Ángela – intervino Brennan por fin – No sé como te ha podido gustar.

-¿Es que a ti no te ha gustado? Pero si era preciosa y el prota estaba ¡Wow!

-No niego que el actor tenía ciertas facciones simétricas que le hacían bastante atractivo, pero no por ello me va a gustar la película.

-¿Y los diálogos? ¿Y la declaración de amor?

-Irreales

-¡¿Irreales?! Bueno, es una película y exageran las cosas, pero yo no diría irreal.

-Yo he viajado mucho y he estado en muchos aeropuertos. Aún no he visto una situación que se asemeja a la escena final de la película.

Ángela miró a su amiga sin dejar de caminar. Estaba seria y miraba fijamente al frente. Estaba claro que no quería continuar con la conversación.

A la mañana siguiente Brennan fue la primera en llegar al Jeffersonian, como siempre. Había olvidado ya todo el asunto de la película: no era la primera vez que Ángela la obligaba a ver una de esas cintas románticas.

Se puso a trabajar en uno de los desconocidos del Limbo y a media mañana ya le había identificado como un terrateniente sureño del siglo XVIII. Una vez los huesos estuvieron guardados, se metió en su despacho para empezar con el papeleo del museo.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y parándose frente a la puerta.

-Pasa, Booth – dijo ella sin levantar la vista

-¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?

Booth se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y Brennan dejó de escribir en su ordenador para mirarle a la cara.

-Tus pasos. Distingo tu forma de caminar.

-¡Ah, bien! Porque yo distingo tu olor – contestó con una sonrisa.

Brennan le miró extrañada sin saber si estaba bromeando. Volvió su atención al ordenador y pulsó el botón de imprimir.

-¿Qué tal la película de ayer?

-Pura fantasía.

-¿De lo buena que era? – preguntó con cierta sorna Booth.

-¡No! De lo irreal.

-Bueno, Huesos, es una peli de tías. No pidas grandes guiones o historias. Todas esas películas están cortadas por el mismo patrón.

-Pues a Ángela le encantó.

-No me extraña… ¿Qué es lo que exactamente no te gustó? Porque vale que sean malas, pero al menos entretienen.

La doctora se quedó pensando unos segundos recordando los detalles de la película.

-Los diálogos me parecieron muy falsos. El discurso final del protagonista…no creo que alguien hable así en al realidad.

Booth sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, diciendo:

-Ya, te recuerda al típico adolescente salido que te habla dulce solo para meterte en su cama.

Ante la mirada inexpresiva de Brennan, Booth preguntó:

-¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Si. Alagar a una chica para acostarse con ella. Es que yo nunca he estado en una situación así.

-Pero te habrán piropeado ¿verdad? – preguntó Booth inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-¿Piropeado?

-Elogiado.

-¡Ah! Si, han… piropeado mi forma física en numerosas ocasiones. Pero siempre de una forma corta y directa.

Booth supuso de inmediato que "de forma corta y directa" se refería a frases como: "Que buena estás", "Menudo cuerpo para el pecado", "Esas sí que son curvas peligrosas"…y demás frases ordinarias. El agente se levantó de la silla para colocarse al lado de Brennan.

-Me cuesta creer que nadie se te haya declarado nunca ¿No tuviste algún admirador secreto en el instituto? – Brennan negó con la cabeza - ¿En la universidad?

-No, Booth. Nadie.

-Entonces no me extraña que tengas esa opinión sobre las pelis románticas – murmuró Booth.

Brennan ignoró su comentario y continuó:

-De todas formas tampoco creo que me haya perdido anda importante.

Si previo aviso, Booth agarró el respaldo de su silla y la giró para que se estuvieran mirando cara a cara. El agente apoyó cada mano en un reposabrazos y se inclinó ligeramente.

-¿De verdad te da igual?

Los ojos del agente eran casi negros.

-¿De verdad me dices que no te gustaría conocer la sensación que se siente cuando alguien se declara?

Brennan estaba sin habla y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Por algún motivo su corazón latía con fuerza, como si intentara escaparse de su pecho, notaba el estómago pesado y la sinopsis de sus neuronas parecía haber cesado. Inclinándose aún más sobre ella, Booth continuó hablando casi en un susurro.

-¿Y si te dijera que eres preciosa? No sólo por tu cuerpo sino por tu forma de ser. Que tu risa es suficiente para convertir un asco de día en uno maravillosos. Que cuando estás triste tus ojos parecen más grises, y por eso prefiero el azul claro, porque ese es el color de tus ojos cuando estás feliz. Que tu piel puedo confundirla con la porcelana, y muchas veces temo tocarla por si es igual de frágil. Tus labios…fantaseo con esos labios día y noche. Cuando despierto deseando que estés a mi lado y no estás cuento los minutos hasta la hora de la comida, cuando puedo venir a buscarte. Aunque tú no lo veas, eres una mujer asombrosa, fuerte, inteligente, divertida, con un gran corazón, incansable. No entiendo como alguien te puede considerar fría e insensible. No entiendo como alguien podría decir que no te ama. Porque yo lo he intentado, lo admito, no creía correcto enamorarme de mi compañera. Pero fallé. Te amo.

Se quedaron mirándose, sus caras a pocos centímetros. Brennan no era capaz de reconocer lo que sentía en ese momento. Taquicardia, taquipnea, respiraciones superficiales, sudoración, sensación de calo… Era capaz de reconocer las respuestas fisiológicas pero no entendía el porqué ¿Era posible que las palabras de Booth causaran todo eso?

Nunca nadie le había hablado así, nadie le había dicho nunca algo parecido. Los ojos de Booth ya eran completamente negros, y en las últimas frases su voz no superaba el tono de un susurro.

Y en ese momento, cara a cara, a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, Brennan podía sentir el aliento cálido de Booth sobre su piel. Se tomó un segundo para tranquilizarse, cerrando los ojos y haciendo unas inspiraciones largas y profundas, intentando controlar la respuesta de su organismo. Tras unos pocos segundos volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse de nuevo con Booth en la misma posición

Más calmada, la doctora supo lo que tenía que hacer. Agarró el cuello de la camisa del agente, acercándole a ella y chocando sus labios contra los suyos. Tan rápido como empezó, acabó.

El shock de Booth no pasó ni cuando Brennan se separó de él. Había sido un beso rápido, sin ninguna característica especial. Labios contra labios. Y Booth se había quedado con ganas de más.

Agarró a Brennan por la cintura, levantándola de la silla y acercándola a él lo máximo posible. Sin darle tiempo a responder la besó. Un beso más pasional y con más sentimientos que el anterior. Brennan subió sus manos, rodeando el cuello de Booth. Sus labios no cesaron de moverse sobre los del otro hasta que el oxígeno se hizo completamente necesario. Pero no rompieron su abrazo, siguieron en los brazos del otro mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Piensas de verdad todo lo que has dicho? – preguntó Brennan con cierta inseguridad.

-Eso y mucho más. Te quiero, Huesos

-Yo… yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Algo que nunca antes había sentido. Pero no sé si puedo decirte aún que te quiero.

-Eso me vale – sonrió Booth – Aunque tú aún no le sepas, yo sé lo que sientes.

Volvieron a besarse, tomándose le tiempo necesario para explorar las nuevas sensaciones descubiertas. Metidos en su propia burbuja, no pudieron ver a la artista que les miraba desde el otro lado de las paredes de cristal.

-Angie – exclamó Hodgins - ¿Qué haces aq….? Wow ¿Y eso? – exclamó al darse cuenta de la pareja que se besaba en el despacho.

-Eso, Hodgins, acaba de superar a toas las pelis románticas que he visto en mi vida. Y eso es decir mucho.


	4. Limón y Sal

**Limón y Sal**

_Yo te quiero con limón y sal,_

_yo te quiero tal y como estás,  
no hace falta cambiarte nada,_

**Siento el retraso al actualizar esto… Tengo un par de capítulos escritos en sucio, pero no he podido pasar a limpio nada hasta ahora.**

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios y las Alerts^^**

**Canción: Limón y Sal de Julieta Venegas**

Las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron para dejar paso al agente especial Seeley Booth. Sonriente y rezumando alegría, se dirigió al despacho de su novia. ¡Dios! Que bien sonaba eso: novia. Llevaban sólo dos semanas saliendo, sí, pero él había dejado muy claro lo que significaba para él esa relación y ella no había puesto ninguna pega.

-¿Huesos! – saludó Booth al llegar a la puerta del despacho.

Brennan estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo una carta con tanta atención que apenas oyó el saludo de Booth. Él se acercó al sofá, sentándose en el reposabrazos y dándole un beso a la doctora en el pelo. Estaba tan adorable cuando se concentraba que era casi imposible no hacerlo. Ella fue consciente entonces de la presencia del agente a su lado.

-Hola Booth ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a preguntarte si querías ir a comer conmigo.

-Podrías haberme llamado.

-Pero quería verte de todas formas – sonrió Booth

Él se inclinó justo lo necesario para que sus labios se juntaran en un beso dulce. Al separarse la vista de Booth se desvió hacia la carta que Brennan aún sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una invitación para una cena de la Asociación Americana de Antropología la próxima semana.

-Ah… ¿Vas a ir?

-Si, supongo – contestó levantándose y yendo a por su abrigo.

-¿Y puedes llevar un acompañante? – preguntó tímidamente Booth.

Brennan se giró de golpe, sorprendida.

-¿De verdad quieres ir? Pensaba que para ti esas cenas no eran más que reuniones de científicos aburridos.

-Bueno, ahora estamos juntos ¿no? Quiero apoyarte en este tipo de cosas.

La mirada confusa de Brennan no desapareció ni cuando asintió con la cabeza diciendo:

-Si, se me permite llevar un acompañante. Iba a preguntarle a uno de los becarios, pero si quieres venir conmigo, vale.

En ese momento Brennan deseó leer a las personas tan bien como Booth. Había lago en su rostro, sus ojos, su media sonrisa, que no lograba descifrar que significaba.

La noche de la cena, Brennan se arregló en casa de Booth. Se estaba maquillando en el baño cuando entró Booth vestido pero con la pajarita sin anudar.

-Estás muy atractivo, Booth.

-Gracias. Tú estás preciosa – dijo él admirando el vestido de noche largo que dejaba la espalda al descubierto

-¿Te gusta? Ángela me lo hizo comprar para nuestra primera cita, pero no me pareció adecuado llevarlo al cine. – explicó ella con una sonrisa.

Booth la miró fijamente, serio. Ella estaba realmente radiante. La tela del vestido caía sobre su figura ajustándose en el escote y las caderas. Su pelo recogido en un moño clásico y el maquillaje oscuro acentuándole los ojos.

-Voy a ser el hombre más envidiado de esa cena. Estás increíble. Me encanta como te queda el rojo.

-Y a mi me encantan como te quedan los esmóquines.

Brennan apoyó sus manos en el torso cubierto de Booth, apreciando como sus músculos se marcaban bajo la tela. Subió las manos hasta el cuello y le ayudó a abrocharse la pajarita.

-¿Listo para irnos?

-Claro – contestó él con demasiada seriedad.

Durante toda la semana, Brennan había podido comprobar pequeños cambios en la actitud de Booth. Cosas como no discutir ni picarse con ella cuando cambiaba al canal de documentales, hacer menos bromas sobre el laboratorio, no quejarse de las revistas de antropología que había en casa de Brennan, hablar menos sobre deportes…Eran pequeños detalles que preocupaban a Brennan.

El salón-comedor del hotel donde se celbraba la cena estaba organizado en mesas redondas de ocho personan, con un cesto con flores en el centro de cada mesa. En el fondo, un atril estaba preparado en el centro del escenario para dar algún tipo de discurso. Una fila de camareros esperaban junto a la puerta para comenzar a servir el primer plato en cuanto les dieran la orden.

Booth y Brennan se sentaron ene la mesa correspondiente junto a otras tres parejas cuya media de edad superaba los 60 años.

-Doctora Brennan – saludó uno de los hombres – Un placer tenerla con nosotros esta noche

-¿Quién es su acompañante? – preguntó la mujer del anterior.

-Agente Especial Seeley Booth – se presentó formalmente

Brennan le miró extrañada. Ese tono tan formal sólo se lo había oído usar con sus superiores en el FBI. Tomaron asiento y Brennan aclaró:

-Booth es mi compañero y mi novio

-Formáis una pareja adorable – comentó otra de las mujeres con una sonrisa.

Llegó el primer plato. Al murmullo de voces se añadió el ruido de cubiertos y copas de cristal. Los cuatro antropólogos de la mesa empezaron a discutir entre ellos sobre unos hallazgos arqueológicos encontrados en alguna isla del Índico, mientras las tres mujeres comentaban los últimos cotilleos de Hollywood que habían leído en las revistas. Booth se quedó callado, intentando prestar atención a la conversación que mantenía Brennan, pero por mucho que lo intentara su mente ignoraba las palabras y se centraba en cualquier otra cosa ajena a temas científicos.

Brennan notó lo silencioso que estaba Booth y giró la cabeza para verle. Estaba serio, jugando con la cuchara. La doctora alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Él elevó la mirada al fin:

-¿Estás bien?

Irguiéndose y manteniendo el semblante pétreo, Booth contestó:

-Perfectamente.

-Te aburres ¿verdad?

-No, no. Esto es tu trabajo, me interesa.

Durante el segundo plato Booth continuó en silencio. Brennan intentó en varias ocasiones introducirle en la conversación, pero el agente se cerraba en banda y contestaba con monosílabos. Llegó el postre: una tarta de chocolate y nata, y Brennan supo entonces que algo muy malo sucedía cuando Booth rechazó su trozo.

-Booth… - pero un ruido desde le escenario la obligó a callar.

El organizador de la cena iba a dar un discurso.

-Bienvenidos a la cena anual de la Asociación Americana de Antropología…

Empezó a hablar de los logros obtenidos ese último año. Reconocimientos, descubriciones, nuevas teorías…deteniéndose a explicar los más importantes.

Brennan escuchaba atenta hasta que el ruido de una silla la distrajo a su lado. Booth se había levantado y se dirigía a la salida del salón. La antropóloga se levantó tras él y le siguió hasta el pasillo enmoquetado.

-¡Booth!

Él paró en seco y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Brennan.

-Iba a tomar un poco el aire.

Brennan respiró profundamente y se acercó a él, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-¿Qué te pasa? Durante esta semana te has comportado de forma muy diferente y extraña.

-No sé de qué hablas – contestó él dándose la vuelta.

Los labios de Brennan dibujaron una sonrisa triste que Booth no pudo ver, pero sí pudo oír el comentario que acompañó esa mueca:

-Apenas tres semanas. Un nuevo record para mí.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó alarmado Booth, mirando a su novia de nuevo.

-Ya no te intereso…Esta elación, nosotros, ya no te interesa.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Ya no discutes conmigo, ni haces bromas, apenas sonríes…No eres feliz.

Brennan luchaba contra las lágrimas. Si Booth iba a cortar con ella quería que fuera como quitarse una tirita: rápido e indoloro.

-Soy feliz. Cuando estoy contigo no podría ser más feliz – la desesperación era clara en la voz de Booth – Tú, yo, nosotros...me importa y mucho.

-Entonces ¿por qué te has comportado como si no fueras tú esta semana?

-quería encajar – se rindió finalmente Booth – Demostrarte que puedo formar parte de esta parte de tu vida que es la ciencia. Burlarme menos de ella e intentar prestar más atención…pero supongo que soy demasiado estúpido para lograrlo.

-No eres estúpido – contestó de inmediato Brennan – No eres un genio, pero no eres estúpido. No necesito que vengas a estos eventos conmigo si no te gustan, ni que dejes de comportarte como lo haces por el simple hecho de agradarme. Me gustas como eres, no tienes que cambiar por mí.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿Del tío que te llevó a ver una película en la primera cita en lugar de a un restaurante caro para que pudieras lucir ese vestido? – medio bromeó él, aún con cierta inseguridad.

-Me da igual a donde me lleves, mientras estemos los dos juntos – sonrió ella.

-Eso ha sonado demasiado cursi para ti – Booth se empezó a acercar a ella.

-Será que paso mucho tiempo contigo – contraatacó la doctora, caminando también hacia Booth.

Se acabaron encontrando a medio camino, juntando sus cuerpos de forma que estuvieron pecho contra pecho. Booth comenzó a pasar la mano por el brazo de Brennan, subiendo y acariciando su piel hasta llegar al cuello, donde paró. Comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella y cuando se estaban rozando murmuró:

-Siento haberme comportado así.

-Estás perdonado – contestó ella – Ahora bésame.

Se besaron con pasión. Booth la sujetaba por la cintura mientras Brennan dejaba que sus dedos recorrieran el pelo de él, despeinándole. Las manos del agente comenzaron a moverse hacia la espalda desnuda de la doctora. El contacto piel con piel envió corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Brennan, lo que hizo que profundizara aún más ese beso. Empujó a Booth contra la pared, aprisionándole con su propio cuerpo mientras sus bocas seguían luchando.

Cuando la cosa empezó a salirse de las manos, Booth tuvo que acudir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder parar. Aún así, se seguía viendo entre la pared y el cuerpo de su novia. A ambos les costó recuperar el aliento y sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por la actividad.

-¡Dios, Huesos! Ese tipo de cosas hacen que te quiera llevar a casa ahora mismo.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacemos? – preguntó ella con intenciones muy claras.

-¿La cena? ¿No quieres quedarte?

-Sólo queda el baile, y eso me obligaría a aceptar numerosas invitaciones de otros hombres para bailar. Supongo que preferirás disfrutar de este vestido tú sólo.

-Que bien me conoces

Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y esperó mientras ella volvía al salón a por su bolso y sus abrigos.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida, cogidos de la mano, Brennan comentó:

-Debería compensarte. Tú has venido a esta cena por mí – se quedó unos segundos pensando - ¿Te apetecería ir a ver un partido de jockey la próxima semana. Sé lo mucho que te gusta ese deporte…

Booth la hizo callar con un beso.

-Eres asombrosa, Huesos. No estoy seguro de merecerte.

-Y yo no estoy segura de merecerte a ti, así que supongo que estamos empatados. Pero prométeme una cosa, no cambiarás nunca tu forma de ser.

-Hecho, si tú me prometes lo mismo.

-Hecho.

Booth sonrió, dándole un beso en la frente a Brennan y sujetándola más fuerte contra él mientras salían al frío de Washington.


	5. Sonatina

**Sonatina**

_La princesa está triste... ¿qué tendrá la princesa?_

_Los suspiros se escapan de su boca de fresa._

**Simplemente algo dulce y fluffy con este poema de Rubén Darío.**

Apoyado contra su Toyota, Booth esperaba a que se abriera la puerta principal. El calor de la primavera empezaba a hacerse presente y el agente se había quitado la chaqueta de su traje de tres piezas, para gusto de otras tantas mujeres que también esperaban allí.

No iba a negar que apreciaba la atención de las féminas, pero él ya estaba cogido…más que cogido y no se podía quejar.

Dentro del edificio sonó un timbre y a los pocos segundos una avalancha de niños apareció saliendo por la puerta del colegio, dispuestos a disfrutar del fin de semana. Booth dio unos pocos pasos, adelantándose para poder distinguir a su hija entre esa marabunta.

Normalmente, él y Brennan se turnaban para ir a buscarle. A la antropóloga le solía ser más fácil escapar del laboratorio que a su marido, pero Booth aprovechaba todas las horas posibles para ir a recoger a la pequeña Samantha.

Pudo reconocer enseguida la melena castaña y la diadema plateada de su hija cuando bajaba las escaleras. Era igual que su madre, a excepción de los ojos: el marrón de sus irises era el mismo que el de su padre. Cuando la niña vio a su padre una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de seis años. Samantha echó a correr tan rápido como pudo con una mochila cargada de libros a su espalda. Y es que la pequeña no podía ir al colegio si no llevaba con ella todos sus libros de lectura preferidos.

Se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, quien la levantó del suelo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Papiiii.

-¿qué tal mi princesita? – preguntó él con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían al coche.

-Bien – contestó la pequeña encogiéndose de hombres – He tenido un diez en el test de cálculo.

-¡Pero eso está muy bien! ¿Por qué no estás más contenta?

Ella se encogió de hombros de nuevo, mirando al suelo.

-Mamá estará muy orgullosa de ti cuando se lo digas – continuó Booth abriendo la puerta del Toyota.

Samantha no dijo nada, simplemente se subió a su sillita sola, dejando la mochila en le asiento de al lado, y dejó que su padre le abrochara el cinturón de seguridad.

El viaje al Jeffersonian fue extrañamente silencioso. Cualquier otro día Samantha estaría entusiasmada, relatando cada detalle de lo que había ocurrido ese día en clase. Pero no abrió la boca, Samantha estaba demasiado callada para gusto de Booth.

Un suspiro desde el asiento trasero hizo mirar por el espejo retrovisor al agente, que vio a su hija cabizbaja.

-Samy, ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Booth maldijo por los genes de su mujer a la hora de compartimentar. Estaba claro que algo le ocurría a Samantha, pero la niña no iba a decir ni una palabra sobre ello.

Cuando estaba en el laboratorio había una norma que se debía cumplir a rajatabla: Samantha siempre debía ir cogida de la mano de un adulto. Tan bien conocía la pequeña esa norma que no hacía falta que le dijeran nada, ella sola buscaba la mano de sus padres o tíos.

Una vez en la puerta del despacho de Brennan, Samantha se soltó y corrió hacia su madre.

¿Qué tal el colegio hoy, Samy?

-Bien – contestó simplemente la niña.

-¿Tienes tarea?

-No

-¿Quieres dibujar?

Cuando Samantha asintió con la cabeza, Brennan le dio papel y lápices de colores para que la niña se fuera a pintar a la mesita. Booth se acercó a su mujer y le dio un beso como saludo. Ella se mantuvo pegada al cuerpo de él, con sus manos apoyadas sobre la tela del chaleco.

-Mmmm… me encanta cuando llevas estos trajes.

-Lo sé, por eso me los pongo.

Volvieron a besarse. Ni el matrimonio había podido acabar con su pasión, era como si siguieran siendo una par de adolescentes rebosantes de hormonas. Un suspiro les hizo separarse y mirar a la vez a su hija.

Samantha dibujaba con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. A su alrededor había cierta aura melancólica que no le gustó ni un pelo a su padre.

-¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Brennan

-Así que tú también lo notas…

-Puede que no sepa leer a las personas tan bien como tú, Booth, pero cuando se trata de mi hija reconozco las situaciones anormales.

-Tendrías que hablar con ella – sugirió Booth

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres su madre. Y porque yo ya le he intentado preguntar pero no me ha contado nada.

Booth l edio un ligero empujoncito para animarla a que caminara hacia Samantha. Ella le miró, implorando, pero no le quedó más opción que ir a hablar con su hija. Se arrodilló junto a ella, apoyando su mano en la espalda de la pequeña.

-Samntha ¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada, mami.

Brennan levantó la mirada hacia Booth, pero él simplemente le indicó por señas que continuara.

-Sé que te ocurre algo. Te comportas de forma anómala…extraña.

Samantha miró a su madre con dos ojos marrones iguales a los de su padre. Después miró a este, que esperaba junto a la mesa de Brennan. Y finalmente volvió a mirar a su madre.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Mike.

-Lo sé, y ya he comprado el regalo que me dijiste ¿es eso lo que te preocupaba?

Samantha negó con la cabeza, su melena moviéndose al compás.

-No. Es que… - la frase terminó en un susurro que Brennan no logró entender.

-Samantha, habla más alto.

-¿Cómo sabes si le gustas a un chico? – preguntó la niña, avergonzada.

-¡Oh! Pues… - Brennan se había quedado de piedra – Sigue dibujando, ahora vuelvo.

Brennan se levantó y fue ahacia Booth, cuya expresión facial era exacta a la de la antropóloga.

-¿Ha dicho lo que yo creo que ha dicho?

-Tienes que hablar con ella. Yo puedo contestar porqué el cielo es azul o porqué se caen las hojas de los árboles en otoño, pero con esto no puedo. No sé que decirle.

-¿Y crees que yo si? Esperaba no tener una conversación así hasta dentro de diez años.

-¿Y qué le voy a decir yo? No creo que explicarle como reconocer los efectos fisiológicos que el deseo sexual provoca sea una buena idea.

Un carraspeo desde la puerta del despacho le hizo girarse. Ángela les miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Por qué no dejáis a la tía Angie esto?

-Porque preferiría que no traumatizaras a mi hija – contestó Booth.

-Booth, me ofendes. Sé tratar con niños y prácticamente soy una experta en el tema que pregunta Samy.

Ángela fue empujando a la pareja poco a poco, hasta dejarles fuera del despacho y cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

-¿Me acaba de echar de mi propio despacho? – preguntó Brennan con incredulidad.

El sábado por la tarde, Booth y Brennan llevaron a Samntha al cumpleaños de Mike en el parque. Aunque intentaron preguntarle, la niña no dijo nada sobre su charla con Ángela. Nada más abrir la puerta del coche, Samantha salió corriendo hacia el grupo de niños que ya habían empezado a jugar. Brennan dejó el regalo junto al resto y saludó cordialmente al resto de padres. Booth estaba más pendiente de controlar lo que hacía su hija.

-¿Preocupado? – le preguntó Brennan.

-No…asustado. Pensaba que me quedaban años para enfrentarme al tema de los chicos.

En ese momento Samantha apareció frente a sus padres, arrastrando tras ella a un chico rubio y pecoso con una corona de papel en la cabeza.

-Mami, papi, este es MIke, mi novio. Ahora vamos a ir a jugar a los columpios.

Y sin dejar decir nada al niño se alejó de allí, arrastrándole con ella. Booth les miró irse con la boca abierta.

-No sé que le ha dicho Ángela y creo que no quiero saberlo – comentó el agente.

-Estoy segura de que aún no hay nada de lo que preocuparse – observó Brennan sonriendo – Si le das a elegir entre sus libros y Mike, elegirá sus libros sin dudarlo.

Algo más contento, Booth rodeó la cintura de su esposa con un brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.


	6. My paper heart

**My paper heart**

_Waiting, day to day it goes through  
My lips are sealed for her  
My tongue is tied to a dream of being with you  
To settle for less is not what I prefer_

**Una banda que descubrí hace poco pero que me encanta: **_**The all american rejects.**_** Espero usar sus canciones en algún otro oneshot más adelante ^^**

**Atención SPOILER DE LA SEXTA TEMPORADA!**

Desde el momento en el que Brennan identificó los restos del niño de siete años, el caso se había convertido en algo demasiado personal para ella. Un niño en acogida, malnutrido y deshidratado, que murió por inanición.

No fue difícil contactar con los padres de acogida. Booth sólo necesitó un par de horas en la sala de interrogatorio con ellos para descubrir toda la verdad. El niño quería quedarse más tiempo en el parque, pero la mujer no se lo permitió. El pequeño chilló y pataleó como intento de chantaje, pero eso sólo le costó un castigo de una semana, encerrado en el ático de la casa, sin nada que poder llevarse a la boca.

Brennan escuchó todo desde la sala contigua, al otro lado del espejo. No logró contener los malos recuerdos que las palabras de ese matrimonio traían a su memoria. Abandonó el edificio del FBI mucho antes de que Booth terminara con el interrogatorio.

El agente, al descubrir que su compañera había desaparecido sin decir ni media palabra, intentó llamarla al móvil, a la oficina y a casa, pero Brennan ignoró cada llamada. Necesitaba espacio, tiempo. Booth lo entendía.

Él también necesitaba desconectar, reír, pasar un buen rato para olvidarse de toda la desgracia que rodeaba su trabajo. Por eso quedó con Hannah, la reportera que había conocido en Afganistán y llevaba tres meses con él en Washington, para cenar en el Royal Diner.

Aparcó el coche no muy lejos de la cafetería. Mientras caminaba por la acera no podía quitarse de la mente la expresión de Brennan mientras examinaba los restos del chico ¿Estaría recordando? ¿Habría sufrido alguna vez el mismo castigo del chico? A parte del incidente del coche ¿Qué otros secretos mantenía sobre lo que pasó durante su adolescencia?

Fue cuando vio a Hannah a través de la ventana, sentada en la mesa que él y Brennan siempre ocupaban, cuando se dio cuenta de que no debía estar ahí en esos momentos. No era Hannah quien le necesitaba, sino una antropóloga forense que corría el riesgo de volver a encerrarse en su caparazón.

Dio media vuelta hacia el coche, sacando el móvil y enviándole un sms a la mujer que le seguía esperando en la cafetería, pidiéndole perdón y diciendo que le había surgido una urgencia.

Brennan estaba sentada en el sofá, escuchando su disco de jazz favorito y con una copa de vino en la mano, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Al abrir se encontró con un sonriente Booth.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con voz cansada, pero haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

-Visito a mi compañera – se sentó en el sofá – Hoy te has ido sin despedirte.

-Quería estar sola. Supongo que es algo de lo que te deberías haber dado cuenta cuando no he contestado a tus llamadas.

Booth se incorporó en el sofá, de manera que pudiera mirar cara a cara a Brennan. Su expresión se volvió más seria.

-Somos compañeros ¿vale? Y no voy a dejar que estés sola cuando lo estás pasando mal. Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

Brennan no pudo evitar ni disimular la carcajada al oír aquello.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Booth…¿No crees que ya es hora de que aprenda a estar sola?

-¿A… qué…viene eso?

-No vas a poder venir a mi apartamento siempre que creas que necesito compañía. Llegará un momento en el que tengas otras cosas que hacer, estarás con… con Hannah y no podrás correr a mi lado. – Se levantó del sofá cogiendo su copa ya vacía – Y tampoco es que no sepa lo que es estar sola.

-Huesos – intervino Booth, cogiéndola de la muñeca para que se quedara donde estaba – Nunca estarás sola. Da igual donde o con quien esté, donde me necesites ahí iré. Hoy mismo… - se cortó, dudando unos segundos – hoy he cancelado una cita con Hannah para poder venir a tu apartamento.

-¡Booth! Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Se zafó de la mano de Booth y se dirigió a la cocina, con el agente siguiéndola. Ella dejó delicadamente la copa en el fregadero y se mantuvo de espaldas a Booth.

-¿Es que no quieres que venga más a tu apartamento?

Brennan se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, pero manteniendo la mirada fija en la pared del fondo y no en Booth.

-Lo que no quiero es que me des falsas esperanzas. Yo también necesito avanzar.

El rostro de Booth fue cambiando mientras el verdadero significado de esas palabras calaba en él. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que él creía que insinuaba? ¿Después de un año tras esa fatídica noche a las afueras del edificio del FBI, ella se arrepentía ahora?

-¿Estás de coña? Después de un año, tras siete meses separados….¿Me ves con Hannah y te pones celosa? – el tono de su voz se fue elevando con cada palabra - ¿Sabes lo que eres? Eres como un niño pequeño que sólo quiere lo que no puede tener.

Brennan le miró a los ojos, furiosa. Él no era el único que podía gritar.

-¿Crees que esto es sólo de ahora? ¿Qué no me he arrepentido de esa noche cada día? ¿Qué en Maluku no me acostaba pensando en ti y me despertaba con la ilusión de estar de nuevo en Washington y poder verte? Pero tienes razón en una cosa: quiero lo que no puedo tener, porque todo el mundo sabe que yo no soy más que una inadaptada social que jamás logrará mantener una relación significativa.

Tras la tormenta viene la calma, y tras los gritos vinieron el silencio. Azul y marrón mantuvieron la mirada sin apenas pestañear. Booth sintió que era él el que debía romper el hielo.

-Huesos…yo… lo siento – se sintió como un estúpido pronunciando esas palabras, pero tampoco sabía que más debía decir.

-Admito que estoy celosa – confesó Brennan tras otro corto silencio – pero eso no significa que desee que lo tuyo con Hannah termine. Quiero que seas feliz.

Booth dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, manteniendo la vista en las baldosas del suelo.

-He odiado cada momento en el que me has apoyado en esta relación – confesó.

-¿Qué?

-Eras tan amable y comprensiva que deseaba verte celosa, esperaba cada día a que dijeras o hicieras algo…pero a la vez tenía miedo de que la única razón por la que me quisieras fueran esos celos, que no lo sintieras de verdad. – elevó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Brennan, apoyada en la encimera y escuchando atenta cada palabra – Puede que duerma con ella, que la bese a ella, que salga con ella… pero en mis sueños sólo sigues estando tú.

-Booth…

-No, déjame acabar. Desde pequeño siempre he tenido el sueño de una familia perfecta viviendo en una casa con valla blanca. Pero he acabado por darme cuenta de que eso no es lo importante ¿Qué más da la casa cuando no amas a la persona que tienes a tu lado? No quiero una simple imagen, quiero el sentimiento…y eso es algo que sólo logro estando a tu lado

Se tomó unos segundos para contemplar bien a Brennan: ojos añiles abiertos, respiración entrecortada y un ligero rubor en su mejilla, mezcla de la excitación y la sorpresa. Booth tomó aire para soltar las tres últimas palabras:

-Te quiero, Huesos.

Brennan cerró de inmediato los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, no, no, no, no….Te equivocas Booth. Yo no soy buena para ti. No entiendo tus referencias a deportes ni películas. No creo en el matrimonio. Soy demasiado literal. No le caigo bien a la gente.

Booth se levantó del taburete para ir hasta Brennan, que seguía con su monólogo. La cogió la cara, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares y susurrando.

-Abre los ojos, por favor – increíblemente, no necesitó que se lo repitieran más veces – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, junto con Parker. Tu sentido literal, tu confusión ante simples expresiones son cosas que forman parte de ti y por las cuales te amo. No pretendo acabar con una mujer porque ella pueda ser _buena_ para mí. Yo quiero estar con la mujer de la que estoy enamorado. Quiero estar contigo.

Mientras Booth hablaba sus caras se habían ido acercando poco a poco. Sus narices se rozaban y podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre la piel. Sin darse cuenta y sin saber quien había dado el paso final, sus labios chocaron.

Fue un beso mil veces mejor que uno influenciado por el tequila, iniciado por un chantaje o llevado a cabo por pura desesperación. Era un beso lleno de pasión, confianza, promesa y amor. Brennan incluso se arrepintió cuando vio la obligación de separarse.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él - ¿Qué ocurre?

-No podemos…

-Por favor, Temperance – su voz era pura desesperación – No me hagas esto otra vez.

-No pretendía – contestó ella, seria – Pero creo que sería mejor que hablaras con Hannah antes de que esto pase a ser más serio.

Hannah. Booth se había olvidado por completo de ella. Pero Brennan tenía razón. Si querían hacer las cosas bien primero debía hablar con Hannah.

-Tienes razón. Mañana, sin falta, quedaré con ella.

-Siento que tengas que hacerlo. Sé que no te gusta dañar a la gente, aunque sea sin querer.

-No lo sientas, porque una vez esa conversación haya tenido lugar seré completamente libre pata poder llevarte a cenar el viernes.

-En ese casó esperaré ansiosa ese día.

Booth sonrió

-Te quiero. Y aunque tú no estés preparada para…

-Booth – le cortó Brennan.

-¿Qué?

-Yo también te quiero.


	7. Romance del prisionero

**Romance del prisionero**

_Cuando canta la calandria y responde el ruiseñor,_

_Cuando los enamorados van a servir al amor_

**ATENCIÓN, este capítulo es RATED M.**

**El Romancero del prisionero es un poema al que tengo mucho cariño porque lo descubrí gracias a una de las mejores profesoras de literatura que he tenido.**

**Es mi primer oneshot M y espero que os guste ^^.**

No fueron los primeros rayos de sol filtrándose por las cortinas, ni el canto de los pájaros en los árboles de la calle lo que le despertó, sino una mano suave y bien conocida que acariciaba su torso desnudo. Aún sin abrir los ojos, los labios de Booth se estiraron en una sonrisa.

-Buenos días – murmuró la voz de Brennan justo en su oreja.

-Mmmmm… buenos días a ti también.

Con un brazo rodeó la cintura de la doctora para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Ella, por su parte, aprovechó para mover su mano más hacia el sur, hasta tocar la cinta elástica de los calzoncillos de Booth. El gesto hizo que el agente abriera los ojos de golpe y girara la cabeza para ofrecer a su novia una sonrisa pícara.

-Estás algo juguetona esta mañana…

-Esos pájaros de afuera me han despertado y aún es demasiado pronto para levantarse.

-¿Y pensaste que era buena idea despertarme a mi también?

Brennan no dijo nada, pero su mano continuó avanzando por debajo del único trozo de tela que llevaba puesto Booth.

-¡Oh! Empiezo a ver tu punto de vista – rió él.

Alargó la mano, esperando encontrar el suave tacto del algodón de alguno de los tops de Brennan o el áspero encaje de un sujetador, pero en su lugar sólo encontró piel desnuda. Ante semejante descubrimiento no pudo reprimir un gruñido de deseo. Masajeó con ternura el pecho, hasta notar como se ponía erecto el pezón.

-Booth…

-¿Te gusta?

Brennan no pudo más que asentir mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Cuánto te gusta?

-Mucho.

Booth sonrió, contento de tener el poder por le momento.

-¿Más que esto?

Y de inmediato sus labios sustituyeron su mano y como acto reflejo los dedos de Brennan se enredaron en su pelo, animándole a que continuara. Booth estaba demasiado ocupado en el placer de Brennan y no se dio cuenta de que ella intentaba cambiar las tornas hasta que se encontró debajo de la doctora. Para ellos era un juego pelear por el poder en la cama.

La nueva posición no fue obstáculo para que Booth continuara con su atención a los pechos de Brennan, hasta que ella, sofocando los gemidos, le apartó la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Te quiero, ahora. No más juegos.

-Estás algo impaciente…

-Ese no es el adjetivo que mejor me definiría ahora.

Tomando por completo las riendas de la situación, Brennan empujó a Booth contra el colchón, le quitó la última barrera de tela que les separaba y en un simple movimiento se hundió en él, soltando un suspiro al unir sus cuerpos.

Booth se incorporó, rodeando la cintura de Brennan con un brazo para darle más apoyo y dejando caer sus labios sobre el cuello de porcelana de ella. Los movimientos que en un principio mantenían una sucesión lenta comenzaron a ser más rápidos e irregulares a la vez que se acercaban al climax. Brennan abrazó a Booth, necesitando sentir toda su piel contra la de él hasta que una vibración de puro placer recorrió todo su cuerpo, seguida de inmediato por la de su amante, mientras sus labios repetían una y otra vez el nombre del otro.

Cayeron rendidos, intentando recuperar la respiración. Brennan quiso volver a su lado de la cama, pero Booth se lo impidió al abrazarla con fuerza y mantenerla así en su sitio. Tras unos minutos en silencio durante los que Booth se limitó a acariciar el pelo de Brennan, al fin fue el agente quien dijo la primera palabra.

-Ojalá todos los días comenzaran así.

-Si…pero aún me falta algo – murmuró Brennan, y ante la mirada confusa de Booth tuvo que añadir – Un beso de buenos días.

Riendo, Booth les volteó para acabar sobre Brennan y poder besarla con tanta pasión como le fue posible.

-Ahora si, – dijo Brennan – ojalá todos los días comenzaran como este.


	8. Fearless

** Fearless**

_Sometimes I'm afraid of the dark  
I can't find the light in my heart_

La canción es de Cindy Lauper y la versión acústica la pudimos oír en el 5x01 de Bones ;D

Booth subía cada escalón con paso cansado. Los hombros caídos y la mente perdida en el funesto recuerdo de ese día. Sacó del bolsillo la llave extra que Brennan le había dado en su segundo mes como pareja y abrió la puerta.

Le sorprendió ver la luz de la cocina encendida. Eran más de las doce de la noche y no esperaba que Brennan estuviera despierta, pero ahí estaba ella, esperándole sentada en la mesa de la cocina, entre sus manos una taza de té.

-Hola – susurró Brennan al verle en su cocina – No estaba segura de si vendrías aquí.

Booth se sentó junto a ella, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

-Me he retrasado con el papeleo y en un principio no pensaba venir, pero no quería estar solo.

Brennan deslizó su mano por la mesa para estrechar la de Booth, entrelazando sus dedos. Un gesto de ternura y apoyo.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, sólo quiero dormir y dejar este día atrás.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello, al menos?

-No lo sé…

-Te sacaré una cerveza.

No hacía falta preguntar si quería una, Brennan sabía de sobra que si lo hacía obtendría una respuesta afirmativa. Después de sacar una botella del frigorífico y dejarla sobre la mesa delante de Booth, apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de él. Bajo la tela de la camisa pudo notar los músculos rígidos, duros como piedras. Empezó a masajearlos pero no percibió cambio alguno.

-Estás muy tenso. Quizás deberías tomar una baño antes de ir a dormir.

-¿Un baño? ¿Con espuma y velas? – se burló Booth entre sorbo y sorbo de cerveza – No gracias. Eso es demasiado de chicas.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Brennan dejó a solas en la cocina a Booth. Este continuó apurando los últimos tragos de su cerveza con lentitud, hasta que ya no quedó más líquido en la botella. Tiró el vidrio a la basura y salió de la cocina, dejando las luces apagadas tras él.

Esperaba encontrar a Brennan bajo las sábanas, ya dormida, pero la cama estaba impoluta y el dormitorio completamente vacío. Todo estaba a oscuras, a excepción de una rendija de luz que se escapaba bajo la puerta del baño. Cuando la abrió se quedó con la boca abierta.

La luz que había visto desde e dormitorio procedía de más de una decena de velas encendidas y distribuidas por todo el cuarto de baño. La bañera estaba llena, con el agua rebosando en el borde y Brennan metida dentro. Sólo se podía ver su cabeza y su pierna descansando sobre el borde del mármol. Los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que le había ganado la partida a Booth.

-¿Has cambiado de idea sobre lo del baño? – preguntó sin molestarse en abrir los ojos - ¿O te sigue pareciendo una cosa de…_chicas_?

Booth tuvo que admitir que Brennan sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas. No tardó ni quince segundos en desnudarse y meterse en la bañera, justo detrás de Brennan de manera que su espalda descansara sobre le pecho de él.

El agua caliente hizo maravillas con sus músculos tensos en cuanto estuvo sumergido. Dejó que el calor recorriera su cuerpo e inhibiera sus sentidos.

-¿Quieres hablar ya de ello? –volvió a preguntar Brennan mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

Booth echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recordando las imágenes que con tanto esfuerzo había intentado olvidar durante el día.

Sólo pretendían hablar con él. El instinto de Booth le decía que Frank Darren tenía todas las papeletas para ser el asesino de la mujer de cincuenta años que descansaba sobre la mesa del laboratorio, pero faltaban pruebas. Todo lo que tenían era circunstancial.

La charla no tuvo nada de particular, pero en algún momento un cable se debió cruzar en la cabeza de Frank. En una abrir y cerrar de ojos sacó una pistolas de un cajón. Apuntó y Disparó. Por fortuna Booth fue lo suficientemente rápido como para lanzarse sobre Brennan y evitar que la bala le diera. Una vez estuvo seguro que la doctora no tenía ni un rasguño, Booth salió detrás de Frank.

El hombre corría por mitad de la calle, esquivando los pocos coches que pasaban a esas horas. No paró hasta que un camión le cortó el paso en una callejón. Intentaba buscar un recodo por le que continuar su huía cuando Booth apareció detrás de él, el arma apuntando.

-¡Alto! – gritó al ver a Frank acorralado - ¡Tira el arma y date la vuelta con las manos en alto!

Pero Frank no iba a colaborar. Se dio media vuelta aún sosteniendo el arma y apuntó a Booth. El agente no se lo pensó dos veces antes de apretar el gatillo y enviar una bala justo al corazón del sospechoso. Los primeros segundos todo quedó en blanco, hasta que su mente comenzó a asimilar el haber sesgado otra vida. Otro número y nombre en su lista negra.

-¿De qué hay que hablar? – replicó Booth con tono sombrío - He matado a otro hombre.

-No lo digas así.

-¿Cómo entonces? Parece que lo único en lo que soy bueno en mi vida es en matar ¿Qué me diferencia entonces de todos esos asesinos que metemos entre rejas?

De inmediato, Brennan se dio media vuelta para poder mirarle a los ojos, mientras le sostenía la cara con las manos. El semblante serio al hablar:

-Te diferencia todo. Lo que haces, lo haces por deber. Porque te lo pide tu trabajo.

-¿Cómo un asesino a sueldo?

Ese dolor que parecía rodear a Booth empezaba a poner enferma a Brennan. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a su novio tan decaído, sin ese brillo en los ojos. Como si toda la alegría de su vida hubiera desaparecido.

-No me refería a eso, y lo sabes – respondió ella – En el ejército, cuando eras francotirador, lo hacías por tu país, porque eres un patriota. Y ahora trabajas en el FBI para eliminar criminales de las calles.

-Eliminar….

-Meterles en la cárcel. Y sí, por desgracia hay ocasiones en las que el final es más desafortunado, pero eso no significa que seas una mala persona. Haces tu trabajo, que es hacer de las calles un lugar más seguro.

Parecía que Booth quería interrumpir para añadir algo, pero Brennan no le dejó, colocando una mano sobre su boca y continuando con el monólogo.

-Y eso de que sólo eres bueno matando es una completa falacia. Eres un gran padre, un excelente agente y un sobresaliente amante – añadió con una sonrisa.

Booth no pudo más que devolverle el gesto añadiendo:

-¿Sobresaliente? ¿No llego a Matrícula de Honor?

La sonrisa de Brennan se hizo más amplia. Si Booth ya podía bromear eso significaba que se encontraba mucho mejor.

-Cuando te esfuerzas…si – replicó ella continuando con el tono jocoso que había adquirido la conversación.

Ninguno dijo nada durante un buen rato. Continuaron abrazados, disfrutando del calor del agua y del olor de las velas que se consumían. Todo el pesimismo que había estado sintiendo Booth durante el día parecía estar desapareciendo. Las palabras de Brennan habían sido una gran ayuda. Ella conseguía que mantuviera los pies en la tierra.

Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse y el único calor que notaron fue el de sus cuerpos, decidieron que era hora de irse a la cama. Brennan estaba secando todo su cuerpo con una toalla mientras Booth miraba aún dentro de la bañera.

-Gracias. Me siento mucho mejor – dijo él casi en un susurro.

-Te dije que un baño ayudaría a relajarte.

-No me refería al baño, sino a tus palabras.

Salió de la bañera, ignorando la toalla que le ofrecía Brennan para en su lugar acercar a la doctora a él y abrazarla con fuerza.

-Gracias por ser esa pequeña luz que me mantiene cuerdo. Si no te tuviera no sé lo que haría.

-Puedo reciprocar perfectamente ese sentimiento.

Tardaron varios segundos en separarse y cuando por fin lo hicieron había en los ojos de Brennan un brillo característico que Booth no tardó en reconocer.

-Sabes... – empezó ella – Ya que tú estás desnudo y yo estoy desnuda… ¿Te gustaría intentar conseguir una Matrícula de Honor?

No hizo falta ninguna respuesta verbal, la sonrisa de Booth lo decía todo. Apagaron todas las velas y amparados por la oscuridad se metieron bajo las sábanas de la cama.


	9. El universo sobre mi

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé… lo sé y lo siento. Clases, prácticas, exámenes, trabajos…el último año de universidad es algo caótico, pero con el inicio del 2011 voy hacer uno de mis propósitos organizarme mejor y escribir más ^^**

**El universo sobre mi**

_Sólo queda una vela encendida en medio de la tarta, y se quiere consumir...  
ya se van los invitados tú y yo nos miramos sin saber bien que decir._

Tras las copas, las felicitaciones y la tarta, todos se fueron marchando poco a poco. Los primeros Ángela y Hodgins, se disculparon diciendo que la artista estaba cansada, nada extraño teniendo en cuenta sus casi nueve meses de embarazo. La siguiente fue Cam, ya que Michelle la estaba esperando en casa. Y por último Sweets y Daisy, que durante toda la noche se habían mostrado algo más que acaramelados.

En el Founding Fathers quedaban sólo Booth y Brennan. Sobre la mesa las copas vacías, restos del pastel de cumpleaños en platos de plástico y papel de regalo desgarrado. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro, ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en romper el hielo.

Era la primera vez desde hacía meses que se encontraban solos fuera del trabajo. Ni siquiera tras la marcha de Hannah. Brennan sabía que Booth estaba dolido, la vuelta de la reportera a Afganistán le había afectado más de lo que intentaba mostrar a sus amigos. Ella sólo le estaba dando lo que creía necesario para él: tiempo y espacio. Si él hubiera querido hablar con ella ya lo hubiera hecho, y a decir verdad eso era algo que la entristecía. Se suponían que eran amigos ¿por qué no hablaba con ella de esas cosas?

-No ha estado mal el cumpleaños ¿eh, Huesos? – rompió por fin el silencio la voz de Booth

-¿Qué? Ah, sí. Gracias por la fiesta – en su cara se dibujó una de esas medias sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a Booth – Y gracias por el regalo, Booth.

Brennan tocó inconscientemente la margarita de plata con la fina cadena que rodeaba su cuello.

-De nada. Lo vi y me acordé de ti.

Y de nuevo ese silencio incómodo. Booth quería decirle cientos de cosas a Brennan. Pedirle perdón por haberse comportado como un estúpido tras su vuelta a DC, perdón por haber creído que podría avanzar, perdón por no haber cumplido su papel de mejor amigo, perdón por no haber tenido el valor de aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que ella le brindó esa noche lluviosa en su coche.

Tras lo que parecieron horas en silencio, Brennan miró su reloj y decidió que ya era hora de irse a casa. Se levantó del taburete y Booth la imitó, su cuerpo alerta.

-¿Te vas ya?

-Si, es tarde y tengo trabajo pendiente por terminar mañana en el laboratorio.

-Deja que te lleve a casa.

-No hace falta, cogeré un taxi.

-Por favor – sonrió él – Aún sigue siendo tu cumpleaños y tienes derecho a que te lleven a casa gratis.

-Estoy segura de que eso te lo acabas de inventar – contestó ella con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender la insistencia de Booth.

Él no hizo caso y se limitó a coger el abrigo de Brennan para ayudarla a ponérselo. La acompañó hasta afuera, venciendo la tentación de colocar su mano en el lugar habitual de su espalda. Una vez fuera el agente comenzó a caminar hacia su coche, y hasta que no estaba a pocos metros de él no se dio cuenta de que Brennan no le había seguido. Ella seguía enfrente del bar, esperando a que apareciera un taxi.

-Huesos ¿qué haces? – Booth se acercó a ella con pasos agigantados.

-Te dije que me iba a casa en taxi. – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Tan mala compañía te parezco? – aunque preguntaba bromeando, había cierto deje en la voz de Booth que dejaba ver el miedo a una respuesta afirmativa.

-Es sólo que me he acostumbrado a estar sola.

-Oh, venga Huesos…Tú no estás sola. – contestó con una de sus sonrisas Booth.

Brennan prefirió no responder y se mantuvo en su sitio. Booth eliminó la mueca de su cara para revelar una expresión de pena. Con las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada agachada y la voz temblorosa volvió a preguntar:

-¿He hecho algo malo para que estés así?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Brennan giró la cabeza tan rápido hacia él que podría parecer que se había roto el cuello.

-¡Pues claro que si! ¡Claro que has hecho algo! – gritó - ¡De hecho has hecho mucho!

-Huesos…

-No me llames Huesos. Estoy cansada de ese mote. Cansada de tus palabras afectuosas y tus mentiras.

-¡Yo nunca te he mentido! – gritó a su vez Booth, defendiéndose de ese ataque verbal.

-¿Qué hay de la noche en la que me pediste una oportunidad?

Booth se quedó parado. No se creía que Brennan hubiera sacado ese tema tras tanto tiempo.

-Me dijiste que lo sabías, que sabías que estaríamos juntos durante 30, 40 o 50 años. Cuando todo eso fue demasiado para mi ¿qué hiciste? Te rendiste y buscaste a otra.

-Huesos, no es así como…

-¿Y cómo fue? Dime. Porque aún no entiendo como puedes proclamar amar a alguien a primera vista y olvidarte del mismo en un par de meses.

Booth observó como las lágrimas recorrían el rostro pálido de su compañera. Le destrozaba el corazón verla así, saber que le había causado tanto dolor. Pero ella tampoco comprendía porqué había hecho lo que él había hecho. Booth no dijo nada, dejó que Brennan soltara todo lo que tenía que soltar.

-Y cuando te pedí esa oportunidad sé que fue en un mal momento. Sé que fue en las circunstancias menos deseadas. Pero pensé que lo considerarías, al menos cuando Hannah se fue pensé que tendrías en cuenta mis palabras y mis sentimientos. Pero no, te volviste más introvertido si aún podía ser. Si realmente me quisieras como proclamabas que lo hacías, no me hubieras dejado de lado en tu vida.

-Yo no te mentí – intervino por fin Booth con voz ronca – Jamás mentiría sobre una cosa así.

-Entonces yo tenía razón, el amor es un sentimiento efímero… lo cual es algo bueno para mí, – murmuró tan bajo que a Booth le costó entenderla – significa que no me será difícil olvidar lo que siento.

-¡No! No digas eso – gritó Booth desesperado – El amor no es efímero. Yo….yo… - pero calló al ver la mirada dura de Brennan.

-Tú ¿qué?

Booth dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para apoyarse en la pared, sin dejar de mirar a Brennan en ningún momento. Ella siempre buscaba la verdad ¿no? Era eso lo que quería, y él podía dársela, podía poner en orden el desastre en el que se había convertido su vida.

-Soy un mentiroso, sí, pero no porque te mintiera a ti, sino porque me mentí a mi mismo. Yo no encajé bien tu rechazo, estaba tan seguro de que ese era nuestro momento…no podía ver que algo fuera mal. Después, en Afganistán fue fácil enamorarme de Hannah… era guapa, inteligente y graciosa, pero sobre todo fue fácil porque tú no estabas cerca. Al volver tuve que distanciarme, tuve que obligarme a que lo mío con Hannah funcionara…y lo habría conseguido pero a cambio me hubiera distanciado por completo de ti y eso es algo que no soportaría.

Brennan le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta. Sus dedos jugueteaban con la nueva cadena de plata que decoraba su cuello.

-Por eso no intenté convencer a Hannah de que se quedara. Tanto ella como yo sabíamos que esa relación apenas tenía futuro, aunque nunca lo hablamos. La noche en la que me dijiste que no querías perder otra oportunidad…tuve pánico, porque sabía que el caso te había afectado y no estaba seguro de que realmente sintieras lo que decías. Me aferré a lo más real que tenía en ese momento, y eso era Hannah. ¿me arrepiento de haber actuado así? Constantemente.

Booth observó las diferentes expresiones que pasaban por el rostro de Brennan, hasta que sólo quedó la confusión en ella.

-Eso no explica – replicó la antropóloga con voz suave – porqué has seguido distanciándote de mi tras la marcha de Hannah.

-Porque pensé que te habías olvidado de esa conversación en el coche, porque creía que tenía razón y todo lo que me dijiste sólo se debía al caso. Así que estaba intentando adaptarme, volver a la idea de ser sólo compañeros y amigos, y pasar demasiado tiempo contigo no me ayudaba.

-¿Y has vuelto a la idea de que sólo somos compañeros y amigos? – preguntó Brennan con la voz de una niña pequeña

-Hubo un momento en el que creí que sí, pero ya te he dicho que me mentí a mi mismo. Pero estoy cansado de hacerlo y quiero arreglar mi vida.

Se despegó de la pared, acercándose hasta Brennan y cogiéndola por la cintura, sus caras a penas a pocos centímetros la una de la otra.

-Voy a besarte, – susurró él – pero estás a tiempo de pararme si esto no es lo que quieres.

Esperó varios segundos sin soltarla. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras sus ojos se perdían es los de Brennan. Apenas un par de centímetros separaban sus labios. Todo parecía transcurrir a cámara lenta hasta que la antropóloga tomó la última decisión, agarrando por la nuca a Booth y terminando de juntar su cara con la de ella.

No contaron el tiempo que pasó, daba igual, siempre les parecería que no fue el suficiente aunque al separarse les faltara la respiración. Brennan deslizó sus manos hasta el pecho de Booth y le apartó ligeramente de ella para poder miarle mejor al decir:

-Esto no ha acabado. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

-Lo comprendo.

-Creo que antes de hacer nada más deberíamos terminar de sincerarnos el uno con el otro.

-Completamente de acuerdo.

Brennan se separó por completo de Booth, dejándole de pie en mitad de la acera como un imbécil. Hasta que ella no estuvo al lado del todoterreno negro no reaccionó.

-Pensaba que querías coger un taxi.

-La chica del cumpleaños tiene derecho a que la lleven gratis ¿no? – bromeó – Así que vamos a mi casa.

-¿Vamos?

-Acabamos de acordar que nos quedan cosas de las que tenemos que hablar – dijo sin perder la sonrisa. – Cuantas empecemos, antes acabaremos.


	10. La vida es sueño

**Algo que espero ayude a pasar el trago de todo ****angst que hemos vivido con el último capítulo de Bones.**

**Los versos están sacados del famoso monólogo de Segismundo de la obra de Calderón de la Barca "La vida es Sueño".**

**La vida es sueño (monólogo Segismundo)**

_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí.  
¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,  
una sombra, una ficción,  
y el mayor bien es pequeño:  
que toda la vida es sueño,  
y los sueños, sueños son._

Entre besos llegaron al dormitorio. Sin despegar sus labios se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Las ropas fueron cayendo al suelo sin orden alguno hasta que sólo hubo piel. Las manos acariciaban, exploraban cada centímetro que quedaba al descubierto, memorizando curvas y texturas. El sonido de respiraciones pesadas, besos y gemidos acompañaron a los amantes hasta alcanzar su clímax.

Brennan despertó enredada entre las sábanas. Tardó varios segundos en situarse en su habitación. Cuando a su mente acudieron imágenes de dos cuerpos desnudos miró de inmediato a su lado, pero estaba sola en la cama. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada mientras un suspiro de frustración escapaba de sus labios. No había sido más que un sueño. Otro más.

Ya desde la primera vez que vio a Booth soñó con él. No era nada de lo que se avergonzara. Él era un hombre atractivo, de facciones simétricas y hombros anchos. Era natural sentir cierta atracción. Pero lo que ya no era normal era soñar con su compañero cada noche. Ya ni siquiera eran sueños eróticos, en la mayoría de esos sueños aparecían ambos, en una casa de las afueras, con niños corriendo por el jardín. Y Brennan era feliz en esos sueños. Era feliz cuando el Booth de sus sueños le cogía de la mano o le daba un beso en la frente. Era feliz cuando veía a esos niños, sus hijos, corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla. Pero esa burbuja de alegría acababa explotando cuando despertaba y volvía a encontrarse sola en su cama.

Lo pero era que ya había perdido su oportunidad. Booth le había abierto el corazón y ella, por cobarde, se lo había roto. Y cuando él se lo rompió a ella puede que se lo mereciera, puede que después de todo el karma existiera y esa soledad fuera lo que le correspondía por haberle roto el corazón a un hombre como Booth.

Se iba a dar media vuelta para continuar durmiendo un poco más hasta que el despertador sonara, cuando escuchó la puerta de su cuarto crujir. Creyó seguir soñando al ver a Booth, en calzoncillos, sujetando una bandeja con el desayuno. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejó la bandeja en el lado vacío de la cama y en un susurro dijo:

-Buenos días.

Al no recibir respuesta llevó su mano hasta el rostro de Brennan, acariciando su mejilla.

-Huesos ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, confusa.

-Ayer te dije que esto no era algo de una noche – contestó Booth serio, casi enfadado – Que si hacíamos esto no habría marcha atrás. Así que no me pidas ahora que salga de tu casa.

Brennan desvió la mirada de Booth para fijarla en la pared del fondo. Las palabras de Booth trajeron a su mente nuevas imágenes de ellos cenando juntos la noche anterior. Con un par de copas de vino, Brennan e había sentido lo suficientemente desinhibida como para lanzarse sobre su compañero y besarle. Había sido real. Tanto tiempo soñando le había hecho imposible diferenciar fantasía de realidad.

Volvió a mirar a Booth, quien la observaba con cierto recelo. Al ver la sonrisa que se empezó a dibujar en la cara de Brennan, el agente se relajó.

-No ha sido un sueño – murmuró, aliviada.

Soltando una carcajada, Booth negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-No, no lo ha sido. – Volviendo a coger la bandeja la dejó en el suelo para poder tumbarse junto a Brennan. – Pero si necesitas otra demostración…

Comenzó a besar el cuello de la antropóloga, encontrando ese punto detrás de la oreja que le hacía temblar de placer y que había descubierto la noche anterior.

-¿Qué…qué hay del desayuno? – logró preguntar Brennan.

-Mmmmm…puede esperar. Tenemos tiempo.

Rodeando el cuello de Booth, Brennan se dio impulso para girarles y acabar ella encima de él. Devolviéndole la ofensiva anterior, la doctora recorrió todo lo largo del cuello de Booth con sus labios. Al llegar a su esternón paró, incorporándose y mirándole a los ojos, casi negros por el deseo, para decirle:

-Definitivamente, no es un sueño.


	11. The finish line

**Gracias a todos por las reviews del anterior ^^**

**Esta canción me la sugirió Quela, es The finish line de Train. Una pequeña visión del futuro tras el capítulo 6x13, así que precaución ****SPOILERS.**

**The finish line**

_And now you don't understand_

_Trying to find love all yourself_

La gran mayoría de los trabajadores del Jeffersonian ya se habían ido cuando Booth entró por las puertas de cristal. Silbando y haciendo girar en el aire su ficha de póquer, se dirigió directamente al despacho de Brennan. No había llamado para avisarla, pero como el resto de días era de suponer que irían a cenar juntos. Desde que Hannah rechazara su proposición de matrimonio hacía ya dos meses, Booth y Brennan habían casi vuelto a su rutina de desayunos, comidas y cenas juntos, y cada día que pasaba con Brennan, Booth notaba como ese dolor de "corazón aplastado" iba desapareciendo.

Esperando encontrarse su figura enfundada en la bata azul, Booth se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su compañera con un vestido granate de tirantes anchos y que se ajustaba a sus curvas como una segunda piel.

-Wow, Huesos – no pudo evitar soltar. – Estás impresionante.

-¡Booth! – se sorprendió ella al verle – Eh…gracias. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a preguntarte si querías ir al Diner conmigo, pero creo que estás demasiado bien vestida para ese sitio. – Sonrió él.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ir a cenar contigo hoy, tengo una cita.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara del agente de inmediato.

-No sabía que estuvieras saliendo con alguien.

-No salgo con él. Es la primera vez que nos vamos a ver en persona.

Comenzó a meter el móvil, las llaves y la cartera en el pequeño bolso que hacía juego con el vestido.

-¿Una cita a ciegas? – preguntó con un elevado interés Booth.

-No. Nos hemos conocido por medio de una web.

Brennan levantó la cabeza y miró a Booth con el cuello estirado, retándole a que dijera algo. Él no la defraudó cuando soltó, casi gritando:

-¿Por Internet? ¿Otra vez?

-Booth, por favor, baja el tono de voz – repuso ella casi sin inmutarse.

-¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Booth, ahora con un tono más adecuado para interiores.

-No te lo voy a decir. Tampoco te voy a decir a donde voy. No quiero que me interrumpas la noche. Si hay alguna urgencia puedes llamarme la móvil.

Brennan fue tan directa que la única contestación que pudo elaborar Booth fue un gruñido incomprensible.

-Bien. Ahora, por favor, - dijo con menos dureza y dándole la espalda - ¿puedes ayudarme con el collar?

Booth cogió los extremos del collar que sostenía Brennan y cerró el broche. La medalla de plata quedó colgando justo por encima del escote del vestido. "Oh, Seño… ese escote" pensó Booth, obligándose a mirar hacia otro lado. Brennan cogió el abrigo y su bolso y se despidió.

-Hasta mañana, Booth.

-Hasta mañana…Ten cuidado.

Esa noche Booth cenó solo, y también pensaba que tendría que desayunar solo la día siguiente, hasta que vio entrar a Brennan en el Diner. Nada más sentarse frente a Booth, una camarera le tomó nota de un café y un bol de macedonia.

-Buenos días – saludó ella tranquilamente.

-Hola. No esperaba verte aquí tan pronto.

-No entiendo porqué. Es la hora del desayuno.

-Bueno…teniendo en cuenta que ayer tuviste una cita… - levantó las cejas para hacer más hincapié en su indirecta.

-¡Ah! Estás asumiendo que anoche mantuve relaciones sexuales con William.

-Así que se llama William.

-Wiliam Porter. Puedes investigarle si te place. Dudo que vuelva a verle.

Booth frunció e ceño, algo había tenido que ocurrir la noche anterior. En ese momento llegó la camarera y dejó el desayuno de Brennan en la mesa. En cuanto se fue Booth no tardó en preguntar, con cierta preocupación en la voz:

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada. Sólo que…no era mi tipo.

-No sabía que tuvieras un tipo.

Brennan no contestó, se limitó a meterse un trozo de melón en la boca y sorber su café.

-¿Y que no te gustó de él exactamente? ¿No era tan guapo como lo parecía en su foto?

-No, era extremadamente atractivo. Pero tenía esa manía de usar la servilleta para limpiarse el pabellón de la oreja. Y cada vez que le contaba algo sobre mi trabajo de investigación se reía, como si fuera un chiste. Y sorbía la sopa de una forma muy molesta.

-Yo también sorbo la sopa.

-si, pero tu sorbes de una forma más adorable – contestó con la mirada fija en su café y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Booth la miró con una sonrisa en la cara. Ni se molestó en decirla que adorable era un calificativo para un cachorro pero no para un hombre. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Lamento que no saliera bien.

-Ya… - contestó distraídamente mientras daba vueltas a la cucharilla en el café. – Aunque a lo mejor, si me esfuerzo y me olvido de esos pequeños detalles, podría volver a quedar con él.

Esa voz de niña pequeña indefensa hizo dar un vuelco al corazón de Booth. Se fijó en ella, con esos ojos azules perdidos más allá de la pared del Diner, la barbilla apoyada sobre su mano izquierda, sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar un suspiro. Seguía siendo la mujer más bella que jamás había visto.

Sin pensarlo, Booth alargó la mano hasta la de Brennan, que seguía dando vueltas a la cucharilla, y entrelazó sus dedos. Sorprendida, la antropóloga miró a Booth a los ojos.

-ese tío no se merece que te esfuerces. Si crees que no va a funcionar deberías olvidarte de él y buscar a alguien que te haga realmente feliz.

-Ya no necesito buscar a nadie para eso.

La mirada que le dedicó de infinita esperanza de cía más que cualquier palabra. Booth apartó la mano a toda velocidad, incapaz de asimilar lo que aquello significaba. Brennan se quedó confusa y dolida. Tras varios segundos de silencio incómodo, la doctora apartó su café y la fruta casi intactos y dijo:

-Se hace tarde. Será mejor que me vaya al laboratorio.

-¡No! – reaccionó Booth de inmediato, cogiéndola de nuevo la mano y sin intención de soltarla esta vez. – No te vayas. No debí haber reaccionado así.

-No, Booth. Ha sido culpa mía. He sobrepasado los límites de lo que es ser compañeros.

-Huesos… - comenzó él.

Brennan levantó la mano haciéndole callar, y dibujó una sonrisa triste en su cara.

-Tú y yo somos compañeros, y eso es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar. No quiero estropearlo, así que debo hacer un esfuerzo y encontrar a alguien con quien pueda, al menos, convivir y con el que sea compatible.

-No debería ser así – contestó de inmediato Booth.

-¿No debería encontrar a alguien?

-No me refería a eso. Digo que no deberías esforzarte tanto en buscar el amor.

-No me gusta el término de amor – interrumpió Brennan. – Es demasiado abstracto y esta completamente ligado a los sentimientos del individuo.

-Pero eso es lo que estás buscando, Huesos. Eso es lo que buscamos todos en el fondo. Y no debería ser un esfuerzo, debería ser algo natural…Ese fue mi error con Hannah. – La confesión captó el interés de Brennan – Forcé demasiado nuestra relación, la apresuré demasiado. Y ese fue mi mismo problema contigo; no esperé a que estuvieras preparada y te asusté. Lo siento, siento haberlo hecho tan mal.

Brennan fijó su mirada en las manos unidas de ambos. Sus dedos parecían tan frágiles bajo la palma de Booth, el calor que desprendía la piel de él y la suavidad de su toque le daban una sensación de tranquilidad.

-¿Y si ahora estuviera lista?

Con toda la calma del mundo, Booth se levantó de su sitio para sentarse de nuevo al lado de Brennan sin decir una palabra. Sostuvo su rostro entre las manos de él y le dio un beso corto y dulce en los labios. Iba a separarse de ella cuando notó como los brazos de Brennan le rodeaban el cuello, impidiendo que se moviera y provocando un beso más profundo, como si pretendieran fundirse el uno con el otro. Cuando por fin se separaron, la sonrisa de Booth podría haber iluminado Washington entero.

-¿Lo ves? Completamente natural.


	12. My ghost

**Lamento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo. Lo tenía preparado desde hace semanas pero me surgieron unos problemillas XP De todas formas espero que lo disfrutéis ^^**

**La canción es My ghost de Glass Pear**

**My ghost**

_Lovers come and lover go,_

_Oce they lived but now they're ghost_.

La última semana no había sido de las mejores para Booth. Sin ningún caso, se había visto obligado a quedarse en su despacho, rodeado de informes que terminar. Además Parker había cogido la gripe, por lo que su fin de semana con él se había cancelado, y para colmo Brennan estaba en San Francisco, en un congreso sobre Evolución Humana. El FBI no le había dejado acompañarla, alegando que esos temas científicos no eran competencia de la agencia.

Y Booth la echaba de menos. Era la primera vez en los cuatro meses que llevaban saliendo que pasaban tanto tiempo separados. Su único consuela era que por fin era sábado, y al día siguiente volvería Brennan. Pensaba prepararle una bienvenida romántica, con cena a la luz de las velas y en la cama pétalos de rosas. Aunque pensándolo mejor eliminaría esa última parte…Brennan no era muy partidaria de ese tipo de detalles.

Con la lata de cerveza vacía y sin nada que ver en la tele a esas horas de la noche, Booth se preparó para ir a la cama. Había a pagado ya todas las luces de la casa cuando escuchó a alguien intentando abrir la cerradura. Booth encendió una de las lámparas del salón y cogió su pistola.

Cuando el intruso logró abrir la puerta, Booth se encontró apuntando a su novia.

-¡Huesos! – exclamó con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me apuntas con una pistola? – preguntó ella con el seño fruncido.

Booth dejó de inmediato la pistola sobre al mesa y se acercó a Brennan sin perder la sonrisa.

-Alguien intenta entrar en mi casa a la una de la madrugada ¿Qué esperabas que pensara? Creía que venías mañana.

-Y técnicamente el congreso se acaba mañana, pero te echaba de menos y he decidido faltar al acto de clausura.

-La doctora Brennan haciendo pellas ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! – bromeó Booth, su cara a pocos centímetros de la de ella.

-No sé que signif-

Booth la calló con un beso de esos que le dejaban las piernas temblando como un flan durante minutos.

-Hola – susurró ella al separarse.

-Bienvenida – respondió él susurrando.

Se separó de Brennan, cogiendo su maleta a pesar de las quejas de ella, y juntos fueron al dormitorio.

-¿Qué tal el congreso? – preguntó Booth mientras observaba como su novia sacaba una de sus camisetas del FBI para dormir en ella.

-Bien. Habría un gran número de charlas sobre África y Europa. Y pude participar en una mesa de conferencias sobre porqué la teoría de la evolución debe anteponerse al creacionismo en la educación de este país.

-Apuesto a que disfrutaste mucho de eso – rió Booth.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin verla o tocarla que cuando Brennan se quedó sólo en ropa interior Booth no lo pudo evitar. La abrazó por detrás y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-¡Booth! – le reprochó – Acabo de hacer un viaje de una a otra punta del país. Necesito descansar y dormir.

A regañadientes Booth se apartó.

-Está bien…

Brennan le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Mañana te prometo que podremos tener todo el sexo que quieras.

-Te he echado mucho de menos – afirmó Booth con una gran sonrisa.

Brennan le volvió a dar un beso, esta vez en los labios, y se dirigió la baño.

-Voy a lavarme la cara ¿puedes dejarme el móvil en la mesilla?

Rebuscando en el bolso, Booth logró encontrar el móvil en el fondo. Encontró también un pequeño libreto con un dibujo de un cráneo mitad humano, mitad simio en la portada. Era el programa del congreso. Abriendo la primera página pudo ver una lista de nombres, encabezada por el título "Asistentes destacados". Le llenó de orgullo ver el nombre de su novia en segundo lugar. Menos orgullo le originó ver otro nombre conocido al final de la lista. Al ver el nombre del Dr. Michael Stires una oleada de furia y celos le embargó. Tan inmerso estaba en esos sentimientos, que Booth no se dio cuenta de que Brennan ya había cerrado el agua y le miraba desde la puerta del baño.

-¿Booth? – preguntó ella con voz confusa - ¿Estás bien?

-No sabía que tu ex profesor iba a estar en el congreso también – contestó con cierta frialdad.

Brennan soltó un suspiro y se acercó hasta su novio, quitándole el programa de las manos para volver a guardarlo en su bolso.

-Estoy cansada, Booth. Ahora no me apetece lidiar con tus celos de macho alfa.

-No estoy celoso… - pero se calló la ver la mirada de Brennan y se corrigió. – Vale, admito que estoy algo celoso, pero lo que realmente estoy es molesto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso dudas de mi? – preguntó Brennan con cierto dolor en al voz.

-¡¿Qué? ¡NO! Nunca. NO estoy molesto contigo, sino con él. Se aprovechó de ti e intentó desacreditarte.

-¿Y el hecho de que perdiera mi virginidad con él no tiene nada que ver? – preguntó con los brazos cruzados. – Te conozco, Booth, y sé como te pones con este tipo de cosas.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio, Booth se sentó en la cama. No quería ser el típico novio celoso y sobreprotector, pero cuando se trataba de Brennan no podía evitarlo, no podía correr riesgos con ella. Esperaba un discurso sobre la independencia de las mujeres y las ideas obsoletas del machismo, por lo que se sorprendió al notar el colchón hundirse a su lado y la mano de Brennan cubriendo la de él.

Al levantar la vista se encontró con los iris azules de su novia. No parecía en absoluto enfadada, su sonrisa era dulce y su mirada cálida.

-El pasado es el pasado, Booth. No podemos cambiarlo y no conseguimos nada enfadándonos con él.

-Lo sé… y sé que no tengo derecho a ponerme celoso. Lo tuyo con Stires fue hace mucho ya hora estamos tú y yo juntos.

Brennan se quedó pensando un par de minutos antes de volver a hablar.

-Como macho alfa que eres, entiendo que la idea de tu pareja con otro hombre te molesta. Pero espero que tengas claro que eso no importar…

-…Porque está en el pasado – terminó Booth por ella. – Lo sé. Ambos hemos vivido mucho antes de llegar a este momento.

-Exacto. Tú, por ejemplo, tienes un historial sexual con Cam, pero no porque tú te acuestes ahora conmigo nosotras vamos a variar nuestra relación de jefa-empleada o de amistad.

Booth asintió con la cabeza, incómodo por el tema de conversación, y añadió:

-Aún así me cabrea que un tío que intentó desacreditarte esté incluido en la lista de asistentes destacados.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, le pegué un puñetazo anoche.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Booth.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Al finalizar las comunicaciones de ayer por la tarde unos pocos fuimos a tomar una copa. En el bar, Stires bebió más de lo debido y se acercó a mí intentando arrastrarme a la pista de baile. Le dije que no, él insistió, le pedí que me dejara en paz pero en su lugar intentó besarme. Así que le di un puñetazo que le tiró al suelo. Hoy se podía notar que se estaba formando un hematoma en el contorno de la órbita ocular.

-Así que le has puesto un ojo a la virulé – rió Booth - ¡Esa es mi chica!

Sonriendo por esa aprobación, Brennan se sentó en el regazo de Booth y le dio un beso largo que dejó al agente con ganas de más. Cuando la antropóloga se apartó para meterse en la cama, Booth dejó escapar un gruñido.

-¿Me vas a dejar así ahora?

-Estoy cansada – contestó con voz dormida.

-Pero mañana…. – comentó él con una sonrisa pícara mientras se metía en la cama.

-Si, mañana tendrás todo el sexo que quieras.

-¿Todo el que quiera? Me gusta como suena eso.

Booth le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios a Brennan y apagó la luz. Abrazado a ella bajo las sábanas, durmió mejor de lo que había dormido en toda esa semana.


	13. Rima XIII

**Un capítulo muy cortito pero que espero que os guste como el resto ^^. Los versos escogidos son del libro Rimas y Leyendas de Bécquer.**

**Rima XIII**

_Tu pupila es azul, y cuando ríes,_

_su claridad suave me recuerda_

_el trémulo fulgor de la mañana,_

_que en el mar se refleja._

Otro caso cerrado y otra noche en le Founding Fathers para celebrarlo. Estoy apoyado en la barra, observando a los cerebritos brindar por un nuevo éxito, cuando Sweets se acerca a mí.

-Felicidades, Booth. Otro tanto para el equipo FBI-Jeffersonian.

-Gracias. Y gracias también por tu ayuda. Conseguiste de Davis confesara.

-Bueno, padecía un claro trastorno de la personalidad narcisista…sólo hizo falta adularle un poco.

Intenta quitarle importancia, pero yo sé de sobra que se siente orgulloso de haber cerrado el caso. Y con más motivo se siente orgullosos porque incluso Huesos le ha felicitado, claro está con su peculiar forma: "Aunque sigo considerando la psicología como una pseudo ciencia bastante inútil, admito que las habilidades demostradas en al sala de interrogatorios han sido muy eficaces para cerrar el caso."

Sweets sigue hablando pero no le escucho. Estoy ocupado observando a Huesos mientras atiende alguna anécdota de Ángela. Con el ruido del bar no consigo oír de lo que hablan, pero cuando ríe, el sonido de la carcajada de Huesos llega perfectamente a mis oídos. Puedo ver como sus ojos se vuelven más azules y brillan por unas lágrimas de felicidad que no llegan a derramarse. Aunque a esta distancia no pueda diferenciarlo, conozco perfectamente le tono de azul que tendrán sus ojos ahora, el mismo que tiene el mar en una playa paradisíaca. La veo sonreír y no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo. No la veía así de feliz desde que me trajo esas Thompsons el día de San Valentín… o mejor dicho el día de la Masacre de San Valentín.. Fue un buen día.

-Booth – Sweets me llama la atención. - ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Cuando sigue la dirección de mi mirada casi puedo ver como se enciende la bombilla encima de la cabeza.

-Entiendo… ¿cómo van las cosas con la Dra. Brennan?

-No empieces con eso, Sweets – le advierto.

-Desde que Hannah se fue habéis empezado a pasar más tiempo juntos. – Continúa él de todas formas. – Casi habéis recuperado esa relación platónica que teníais antes.

-Sweets, ya basta. – Le miro fijamente – Mi relación con Huesos no te importa.

-Me importa porque veo que estás usando a Brennan como sustituta de Hannah y eso hace que no quieras hablar de cómo te sientes. No es sano cerrarse así.

-Sweets, por favor, deja por un momento de ser el loquero para ser mi amigo ¿vale? – le digo con un tono algo áspero. – Déjame llevar esto a mi manera.

Le veo suspirar profundamente y asentir con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, peri si en cualquier momento necesitas hablar, estaré esperando.

-Ya… eso no va a pasar.

Se encoge de hombros y vuelve a la mesa, dejándome de nuevo solo. Mi mirada se dirige otra vez a Huesos, y justo en el mismo momento ella gira la cabeza. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y ella me dedica una medio sonrisa. Juro que podría despertar cada mañana sólo para encontrarme su cara a mi lado.

Sweets se equivoca, no estoy sustituyendo a Hannah. Ella era la sustituta. La quería, si…puede que incluso la siga queriendo ahora, pero jamás podría ocupar el hueco que ocupa Huesos en mi corazón. Ahora quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con Huesos. Las cenas en su casa, los desayunos antes de ir a trabajar, las copas hasta las tantas… lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos a mi Huesos.

Sin darme cuenta ella se ha acercado hasta mí, sin perder la sonrisa y con la copa en la mano.

-¿Por qué estás aquí solo? Ven a la mesa con nosotros.

-Estaba pensando.

-Eso es muy peligroso.

Se ríe y me quedo hipnotizado viéndola. Sus ojos podrían ahora iluminar la oscuridad más intensa. Dejo que las comisuras de mis labios se eleven y dibujen una sonrisa.

-¿Era eso un broma, Dra. Brennan?

-Me estoy convirtiendo en una persona muy divertida.

-Ya lo veo – siento con la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Huesos va desapareciendo poco a poco mientras sus ojos se oscurecen por la preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, Booth?

-Estoy bien.

Al menos todo lo bien que puedo estar ahora. Pero podría estar mejor. Podría arreglar el desastre que ha sido mi vida este último año si me sincerase con Huesos. Pero no quiero volver a asustarla, necesito ir paso a paso si quiero que esto llegue a buen puerto. Tengo que merecerme su confianza, que puedo ser bueno para ella. Será entonces cuando todo vaya perfectamente. Por ahora me conformo con acompañarla de vuelta a la mesa e invitarla a otra copa mientras nos picamos y bromeamos.


	14. The only exception

**Muchas gracias por todas las reviews y alertas ^^**

**No sé cuando podré actualizar de nuevo, se acercan los exámenes y el tiempo cada vez me cunde menos. Prometo subir un capítulo nuevo en cuanto tenga algo escrito.**

**La versos usados aquí son de la canción "The only exception" de Paramote.**

**BSS.**

**The only exception**

_Because none of it was ever wo__rth the risk_

_Well, you are the only exception_

Cuando esa noche Brennan abrió la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Booth, se encontró con el agente vestido con pantalón y camisa negra, listo para una velada en pareja. Recibió a Brennan con un beso y diciéndole: "He reservado en Golden Fountain a las ocho. Tienes media hora para arreglarte". Ella intentó preguntar a que venía todo eso, pero él solo le metió más prisa.

Y así se encontraron frente a frente sentados en el restaurante. Disfrutaron de la comida, Brennan con su lasaña de espinacas y Booth con su solomillo a la pimienta. Se picaron y rieron como dos adolescentes enamorados. El camarero retiró los platos ya vacíos y les preguntó por el postre.

-Yo quiero la mousse de chocolate con helado de naranja y ella el tiramisú – contestó Booth.

-¿No tomas tarta? – preguntó Brennan cuando el camarero se fue.

-No, no me apetece.

-¿Booth?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué esta cena? ¿Qué celebramos? Tengo apuntadas todas las fechas significativas de nuestra relación y no recuerdo que hoy estuviera entre ellas.

Booth se encogió de hombros y se limitó a contestar:

-No estamos celebrando nada…sólo somos una pareja feliz que sale a cenar.

-Pero ¿Por qué tan repentino?

-Me di cuenta de que llevábamos mucho tiempo sin hacer algo así. Yo elegante, tú deslumbrante, una comida deliciosa, la gente mirándonos con envidia – sonrió. – Me pareció una buena sorpresa.

-Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.

-Te gustan… lo que no te gusta es esperar cuando te aviso de que te voy a dar una sorpresa.

Volvió el camarero con sus postres y la conversación quedó interrumpida.

-Mmmmm… este tiramisú está delicioso ¿Quieres un poco?

Booth aceptó el trozo de tarta que le ofrecía Brennan con mucho gusto, y a cambio le dio a probar un poco del helado de naranja.

-Muy dulce – dijo ella – parece más mandarina que naranja. Pero está muy bueno.

Tras unos segundos de silencio Booth se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Brennan.

-Tengo algo para ti.

-¿Eh? Pensaba que no estábamos celebrando nada.

-Y repito que sólo quiero sorprenderte.

Sacó del bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo azul. Brennan dejó caer su tenedor de golpe y los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, notó un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y como le temblaba la mano al coger la pequeña caja. No elevó la mirada, no quería ver la expresión de Booth ni que él pudiera adivinar el pánico en los suyos.

Abrió la caja y se encontró un colgante en forma de delfín, con dos pequeños diamantes como ojos. Brennan frunció el ceño al verlo. Era bonito, simple y elegante, lo que no explicaba esa sensación de decepción que había en su interior.

-Lo vi en la joyería y me acordé de ti – comentó Booth con una sonrisa, aún inseguro de la reacción de Brennan. – Quería que lo tuvieras, no me pude resistir.

-Gracias – contestó Brennan elevando por fin la mirada y sonriendo con sinceridad, aunque sin perder esa sensación de decepción. – Es precioso.

Booth se levantó de su silla y, cogiendo el colgante de las manos de Brennan, se colocó detrás de ella para ponérselo.

La noche no se alargó mucho más. Ya en casa, Brennan realizó toda su rutina nocturna mientras Booth la esperaba en la cama viendo un programa de deportes. La antropóloga se metió bajo las sábanas sin quitarse el colgante y el agente apagó las luces y la tele. Con la espalda de ella de ella contra su pecho, Booth rodeó la cintura de Brennan para sentirla más cerca.

Brennan seguía pensando en esa tarde, en ese peso que notó en el corazón al abrir la caja (un peso metafórico, por supuesto). Llevaban juntos algo más de un año, cinco meses viviendo juntos. Booth era le tipo de hombre que no se conformaba con una convivencia en pareja, él quería un matrimonio e hijos ¿Por qué entonces no le había si quiera sugerido a Brennan nada sobre compromisos o bodas? ¿Es que no la quería lo suficiente como para pensar en ella de esa forma?

-Eh, Huesos – escuchó a Booth llamarla. – Puedo notar ese cerebro tuyo funcionando.

-Mi cerebro siempre está funcionando, si no fuera así estaría muerta.

-Quiero decir que estás pensando en algo ¿qué es?

-Nada…

-Estás preocupada – insistió Booth - ¿Qué ocurre?

Brennan se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a los ojos a Booth. La luz de las farolas de la calle se filtraba por las cortinas, iluminando lo necesario para poder adivinar los perfiles de los objetos.

-Al abrir la caja no me esperaba el colgante, - confesó Brennan – y al verlo me he sentido algo decepcionada.

-¿No te ha gustado?

-¡No! No es eso. Me encanta, es precioso. Es sólo que me esperaba un anillo.

-¿Y eso te ha decepcionado? – se extrañó Booth.

-En un principio sentí pánico…pero sí, decepción es le estado de ánimo que mejor se aplica a mi en estos momentos.

Booth se incorporó, apoyándose sobre el codo.

-Hablemos claro ¿Quieres decir que te hubiera gustado que te hubiera propuesto matrimonio?

-Si – contestó Brennan, rotunda.

-Pero…pero yo pensaba que tú no querías eso. Que el matrimonio era un ritual anticuado y que no necesitabas un papel para demostrar tu amor.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sé. Pero mi deseo de querer casarme corresponde a algo completamente irracional que no termino de comprender y que no puedo explicar. Tú eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir así, y me asusta, pero más me asusta el pensar que algún día pueda perderte. Y nos imagino a los dos, casados, con hijos, haciéndonos mayores y me siento…feliz.

Medio aturdido por esa confusión, Booth sólo logró preguntar:

-¿Quieres que nos casemos?

-¿Quieres tú?

Booth la miró sorprendido ante la réplica.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque si quisieras casarte conmigo me lo hubieras preguntado antes.

Booth se terminó de incorporar, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero y esperando a que Brennan lo imitara. La miró muy serio y dijo:

-No me veo pasando el resto de mi vida con otra persona que no seas tú. Te quiero, supe que eras la mujer de mi vida desde la primera vez que te vi. Si no te he pedido antes que te casaras conmigo es porque sé cual es…era tu opinión sobre el matrimonio, y no quería espantarte.

-Entonces ¿sí que quieres casarte conmigo de verdad?

-¡Claro! No lo dudes ni por un segundo – sonrió, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a ponerse serio. – Pero espera, esto lo tengo que hacer bien…mañana te compraré un anillo, te prepararé una cena con velas y música y…

-¡Booth! – rió Brennan – no necesito anda de eso. No necesito una pedida formal, ni un anillo. La decisión está tomada, nos vamos a casar.

Alargando la mano hasta el esternón de Brennan donde descansaba la figura del delfín, Booth dijo:

-Podríamos al menos considerar esto como una colgante de compromiso.

Brennan subió la mano hasta donde estaba la de Booth, entrelazando sus dedos. Ambos podían notar como el corazón de ella latía aprisa bajo las costillas.

-Un collar de compromiso, vale.

Sonriendo, Booth abrazó a la que ya era su prometida, besándola como si hubiese mañana. Se deslizaron bajo las sábanas de nuevo sin parar las caricias. El besó sólo quedó interrumpido cuando Booth se separó lo suficiente como para murmurar contra los labios de ella:

-Nos vamos a casar.


	15. Make you feel my love

**Hola a todos! Tras un paréntesis por exámenes estoy de nuevo aquí. Y que mejor forma de celebrar un regreso que con un capítulo sobre el final de temporada. Así que:**

**SPOILERS!**

**La canción es "Make you feel my love" de Adele, la misma que sonaba durante toda la escena final del capítulo.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^.**

**Make you feel my love**

_I can make you happy__  
__Make your dreams come true__  
__Nothing that i wouldn't do_

-Estoy embarazada...Tú eres el padre.

No era ni mucho menos la mejor forma de dar semejante noticia. Incluso Brennan lo sabía. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada más que esperar y contemplar a Booth, en busca de alguna señal que indicara lo que estaba pensando. Fueron los segundos más largos de su vida hasta que vio como una sonrisa se iba formando en el rostro de Booth. Respiró aliviada y no pudo más que sonreír ella también.

En un puro acto impulsivo, Booth estrechó entre sus brazos a Brennan, atrayéndola hacia él y hundiendo su cara en la melena de ella. La antropóloga respondió al abrazo con la misma efusividad. Tan pronto como empezó, acabó. Booth se separó de Brennan sin previo aviso.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Justo antes de que me llamaras para ir a la bolera…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – preguntó Booth con el ceño fruncido.

-Íbamos a la escena de un crimen, luego la comida con mi padre, la misión encubierto. No quería distraernos de nuestro trabajo…

-Y… - añadió Booth, sabiendo que había más entre los motivos de Brennan.

-Y tenía miedo, – admitió – miedo a que me odiaras.

La frase sobresaltó a Booth, que no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Qué? Yo jamás te odiaría, Huesos. Nunca ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

-Esa noche…la noche…No usamos protección y yo no te avisé de que ya no estaba tomando anticonceptivos orales. Y sé que otro hijo fuera del matrimonio no entraba en tus planes.

-Huesos – interrumpió él – tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Lo último que teníamos en mente esa noche era…era protección.

Brennan se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su vientre. Cuando volvió a mirar a Booth lo hizo con una determinación que el agente sólo le había visto a la hora de identificar restos humanos.

-No me arrepiento.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Booth, sin comprender.

-No me arrepiento de lo que sucedió.

-Yo tampoco – sonrió el agente. – Entonces…¿estamos juntos en esto?

-Estamos juntos en esto.

Muy despacio, y sin dejar que la sonrisa desapareciera de su cara, Booth descendió sus labios hasta los de Brennan, dándola un casto beso que tuvo que profundizar ella.

-¿Sabes que significa esto? – preguntó Booth con su cara a centímetros de la de Brennan.

-¿Qué tendré que hablar con Cam para que tenga en cuenta que faltaré al trabajo tras el parto?

Booth no pudo evitar reír. Su Huesos, siempre tan práctica.

-No, significa que yo tenía razón. – La sonrisa de Booth se hizo más grande aún y Brennan le miró sin comprender. – Lo nuestro ha sido cosa del destino, nena.

-Primero, no voy a dejar que me llames nena bajo ningún concepto. Segundo, el destino no existe.

-¿Entonces como explicas que tras pasar una sola noche juntos ya estés embarazada?

-Ciclo menstrual…coincidió que en el momento en el que hicimos el amor yo estaba ovulando.

Cuando los ojos de Booth se iluminaron tras oír esa frase Brennan le miró extrañada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho?

-Has dicho hacer el amor…no satisfacer las necesidades biológicas, ni siquiera tener sexo… Hacer el amor.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo rompimos las leyes de la física ¿no?

-Y creo que deberíamos repetir hasta quedar exhaustos – sonrió, pícaro.

-Pero dijiste que teníamos que tomarnos las cosas con calma.

-Con un mini-cerebrín en el camino creo que ya es algo tarde para eso.

Brennan no pudo evitar reírse ante la referencia de su hijo como mini-cerebrín. Volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Booth y a rodearle con sus brazos. Él correspondió con un beso en su frente.

-Gracias, Huesos. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ella se separó, y Booth ya se imaginó el discurso sobre exageraciones que le prepararía. Pero Brennan le sorprendió muy agradablemente:

-Y quiero seguir haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo más.

El agente sonrió antes de ella pudiera acabar.

-Aunque eso es algo imposible porque los estados de ánimo varían según los momentos del día.

-Podría haber pasado sin la aclaración.

-¡Pero es verdad! – se justificó ella. – De todas formas, quiero que sepas que haría cualquier cosa por tu felicidad.

Se quedaron un segundo mirándose a los ojos.

-Eso ha sonado demasiado ñoño para ti – rió Booth.

-Las hormonas – dijo ella ocultando una medio sonrisa. – Así que vete acostumbrándote.

Booth volvió a besarla. Un beso rápido sin dar tiempo a Brennan a reaccionar. Al separarse murmuró contra los labios de ella.

-Yo también haría cualquier cosa por tu felicidad.

Se separaron del todo y Booth cogió de la mano a Brennan. La antropóloga no se quejó por ese acto, e incluso se atrevió a apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro de Booth mientras cruzaban la calle.

Mientras caminaban, Booth sólo recordaba la imagen de un sueño donde Brennan se sentaba en su regazo para decirle que ya no podría tomarse esa copa de vino con su marido. Sonrió. Sus sueños se hacían realidad.


	16. Somewhere over the rainbow

**Tras un mes de la season finale sigo sin poder quitarme esta sensación fluffy, así que espero perdonéis que vuelva a retomar a la pequeña Samantha para este posible futuro de la mejor pareja investigando crímenes… en América ;D**

**La canción más que conocida del "Mago de oz":**

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
__Skies are blue,__  
__And the dreams that you dare to dream__  
__Really do come true._

Nubes y lluvia eran la única visión que había ofrecido el cielo durante esa semana. Brennan lavaba las tazas del desayuno del domingo mientras miraba por la ventana como el agua se encharcaba en la acera. Vio las luces del coche acercarse, pararse en la entrada y apagarse.

Booth salió de inmediato del vehículo, resguardándose de la lluvia con un paraguas. Abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y de inmediato una niña de cuatro años saltó al suelo. Juntos echaron a correr hacia la casa. Un par de segundos después Brennan pudo oír la puerta abriéndose y a la niña gritando.

-¡Mamá, hemos vuelto!

-Ya lo he visto Samy, pero no hace falta gritar. – Se agachó para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su hija. – Ahora ve al baño y deja ahí los zapatos y el abrigo para que se seque.

La niña hizo lo mandado.

Al incorporarse Brennan pudo ver a Booth que la observaba con una sonrisa.

-Tú también. No quiero que vayáis mojando el suelo.

-¿Y yo no tengo beso?

La antropóloga no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, pero aún así complació a su prometido dándole un casto beso en los labios. A penas había desaparecido Booth de su vista cuando Samantha volvió al lado de su madre.

-¿Qué tal en la iglesia?

-No sé… cuando el señor de blanco se pone a hablar yo me aburro y me pongo a pensar en lo que voy a hacer en el colegio. ¡Pero no se lo digas a papá! – añadió rápidamente.

-Está bien – sonrió Brennan.

Tras el nacimiento de la pequeña, Brennan había dejado que Booth la bautizara y la llevara a misa todos los domingos, pero a cambio de que el nombre de Samantha incluyera también el apellido Brennan y de que su madre pudiera educarla en todos los aspectos de ciencias que creyera oportunos. Y viendo la orientación de las ideas de su hija, Brennan no podría estar más contenta con ese trato.

-Mamá ¿puedo jugar afuera?

La cristalera que daba al jardín mostraba que la lluvia empezaba a amainar y el cielo luchaba por mostrar algún claro.

-Aún no ha parado de llover, cielo. Mejor nos quedamos dentro leyendo un libro.

-Yo quiero ver una película.

Brennan era poco partidaria de esas películas de dibujos donde los juguetes o los coches cobraban vida. Le parecía irreal y creía que sólo conseguían confundir a los niños, pero Booth pensaba todo lo contrario, y para desgracia de la antropóloga su hija había heredado las mismas ideas que su padre.

A diez minutos de la película ya comenzada Booth se sentó al lado de Brennan y susurró:

-¿Otra vez esta película?

-No quería leer – contestó simplemente la antropóloga.

Samantha, ajena a la conversación de sus padres, tenía los ojos pegados en los juguetes de la pantalla. Booth, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Brennan, se dedicó a jugar con un mechón de pelo castaño, mientras ella seguía mirando el jardín al otro lado del ventanal.

Era un jardín grande, con piscina (como había querido Parker) y un porche y barbacoa para hacer cenas en verano con los amigos. La típica casa unifamiliar americana. El mismo tipo de casa donde había vivido Brennan con sus padres y su hermano. El tipo de casa en la que ella había soñado vivir de mayor cuando no era más que una niña.

Los años de su adolescencia y gran parte de su vida como adulta le hicieron creer que esos sueños jamás se harían realidad. Que era estúpido tener esperanzas en algo cuyas probabilidades de suceder eran mínimas, y así se olvidó de sus sueño. Hasta que apareció Booth.

Booth, que la sacó de sus casillas la primera vez que trabajaron juntos. Booth, que se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Booth, que le enseñó que el amor si existía y no eran simples reacciones químicas. Booth, que tras años insistiendo había logrado el "Sí" a la pregunta "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?". Booth, que le había dado lo más preciado que tenía: una familia.

Afuera la lluvia había cesado y las nubes se alejaban. Dejaban atrás un cielo azul claro sobre el que empezaba a dibujarse un arcoiris. Sonrió la recordar que ese era su fenómeno meteorológico favorito de niña. Tan inmersa en sus pensamientos estaba que ni se dio cuenta de la pequeña mano que tiraba de su camisa.

-Mamá, mamá….¡Mamá!

-¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa, cielo?

-¿Puedo jugar ahora afuera?

Y antes de que Brennan pudiera si quiera abrir la boca, Booth contestó por ella:

-Vamos a cambiarnos y luego podemos jugar en el barro ¿vale, princesa? No hay que manchar ese vestido tan bonito.

La niña sonrió a su padre y fue corriendo a su habitación.

Brennan observó, sentada desde el porche, como padre e hija jugaban al pilla-pilla sin importarles tirarse al suelo embarrado. Durante un particular ataque de cosquillas de Booth a la pequeña, esta pidió auxilio a su madre entre gritos y risas. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Brennan acudió al "rescate" de su hija.

Desde luego, acabar manchada de barro no era parte de su sueño de pequeña, pero la realidad siempre superaba la fantasía.


	17. Romancero

**Este es un pequeño experimento que hice algún tiempo. Son dos romances cortitos, escritos desde el punto de vista de Brennan y Booth. Ya que el próximo capítulo de Entre Versos parece que está algo atascado he decidido subirlos, para hacer más amena la espera ^^.**

**Decir que la poesía no ha sido nunca mi fuerte, así que espero disculpéis mis rimas.**

**Brennan POV**

He negado lo evidente

Engañando al corazón

Y ahora no encuentro lógica

Que elimine este dolor.

Oigo una voz discutiendo

Puntos de mi decisión:

No es amigo al mirar así,

Cuando en los ojos hay amor.

No es amigo cuando el roce

Hace subir mi rubor.

Ni podrá ser amigo el que

Me enseñe ser uno al son.

Yo te miro y tú sonríes,

Ya has logrado tu misión.

No puedo apartar la vista

De ese oscuro tan marrón.

Sólo sueño con el día,

No muy lejano, por favor,

En que cruces esa línea

Como acabo de hacerlo yo.

**Booth POV**

He soñado con besarte,

Una noche y otra noche,

Tantas como luceros ves.

En mi sueño vi una torre,

Tu, princesa, esperabas

Un héroe yendo a galope

¡Quién fuese ese caballero

Que por tu corazón corre!

La fantasía no sirve

Cuando el amor se antepone

Y el corazón late aprisa,

Cada vez que siente el roce

De una sonrisa en tus ojos,

O de tu mano ese toque.

Pero seguiré soñando

Con la princesa y su torre.

Pero seguiré esperando

Ese beso que me absorbe.


	18. Comatose

**Las últimas semanas he estado falta de inspiración y sobrada de pereza, así que espero me disculpéis la tardanza y disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo.**

**Está situado al principio de la quinta temporada. **

**La canción: Comatose, de Skillet**

**Comatose**

_Waking up to You never felt so real__  
__I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream__  
__'Cause my dreams don't comfort me___

Como cualquier otra mañana, Booth entró en el laboratorio en busca de Brennan. Todo seguía como siempre, técnicos enfundados en batas azules portando bandejas con muestras para examinar, esqueletos en las mesas de autopsias de la plataforma, el olor a desinfectante y el sonido de los ventiladores de los ordenadores. Aunque el recuerdo más reciente que tenía Booth de ese sitio era como un club nocturno de gran éxito.

No se lo había contado a nadie pero desde que salió del hospital, cinco meses ya, no había dejado de tener sueños relacionados con su coma y esa noche no había sido la excepción.

Mientras se acercaba a su despacho, Booth observó a Brennan firmar informes, sentada en el sofá. Entró con paso lento dándose a conocer por un simple toque en la puerta. Brennan giró de inmediato la cabeza.

-¡Booth! ¿Hay algún caso?

-No, venía a por el informe forense del último caso. Caroline me ha estado acosando toda la semana, preguntándome por él.

Brennan se levantó sin decir una palabra y fue hasta su mesa para comenzar a rebuscar en una pila de papeles que tenía sobre ella.

Estar en esa estancia trajo un recuerdo muy vivo a la cabeza de Booth: Huesos, Bren en su sueño, vestida de negro y con su pelo recogido en un elegante moño, sentada en el regazo de él mientras sonreía tras recibir el beso de su marido. En su mente aún resonaban las palabras "O un niño". Había parecido tan real que aún cuando se despertaba por la mañana creía seguir en ese mundo. Creía sentir a Brennan en su lado de la cama, el peso de ella en el colchón e incluso el sonido de su respiración.

Tan ensimismado en su recuerdo estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Brennan le estaba hablando.

-¿Booth? ¿Me escuchas?

-¿Qué? No, lo siento, Bren.

Brennan se quedó petrificada justo en el momento que el mote salió de los labios de Booth. El rostro de él mostraba aún mayor confusión que el de la antropóloga ¿por qué había dicho eso? Su mente le estaba jugando verdaderas malas pasadas.

-¿Me has llamado Bren? Así es como me llamabas en tu sueño ¿Vuelves a tener alucinaciones?

Dejó caer el informe de nuevo en la mesa y con las mayores zancadas que sus piernas se permitieron, Brennan se presentó justo frente a Booth, su rostro mostrando pura preocupación. Sin dejar de analizar el rostro de Booth siguió hablando:

-¿Ves cosas raras? ¿Confundes la realidad? ¿Tienes lapsus de memoria?

-¡Huesos! Basta ya. Déjame – saltó Booth de forma brusca.

-Pero Booth, si hay una recidiva del tumor tenemos que ir de inmediato al hospital.

Booth bajó la mirada en el suelo y dejó escapar un suspiro largo de exasperación. Finalmente elevó la cabeza para dejar que sus ojos mirasen directamente a los azules de Brennan.

-Mi cerebro está bien, al menos físicamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Booth abrió la boca para contestar, pero en el último segundo se arrepintió y negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo. No ha sido más que un desliz. Yo estoy bien.

-¡Booth! Dime que te pasa…soy tu compañera.

El agente se negó a contestar, pero los ojos suplicantes y preocupados de Brennan le hacían débil. No tuvo más remedio que darle la espalda a su compañera para vencer la tentación. Deseaba contarle todo sobre sus sueños pero temía que ella no estuviese preparada y se asustara. Y temía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el rechazo de esa mujer que significaba tanto para él.

Sin distraerle de sus pensamientos, Brennan se acercó por detrás de Booth hasta estar a escasos centímetros de él, y simplemente le puso una mano sobre su hombro, susurrando:

-¿Booth?

Él se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Brennan. Miró esos iris azules y comprendió que ya estaba perdido. Su mente se bloqueó y no pudo impedir lo que su boca dijo.

-Tengo sueños.

-Como todo el mundo – contestó Brennan, confusa.

-No, me refiero con ese otro mundo, ese donde estamos casados, tú estás embarazada, el laboratorio es en realidad un club nocturno, con los cerebrines trabajando en él…

Fue como si el aire de los pulmones de Brennan desapareciera en cuestión de un segundo. Su respiración se hizo forzada y un ligero rubor subió a sus mejillas. Con el mejor tono analítico que pudo usar, contestó:

-Eso no es más que tu subconsciente recordando las páginas de la historia que te leí. No tiene más importancia que…

-¡NO! Te equivocas, Huesos – Booth la sujetó por los hombros, sin apretar, dejando sólo las manos apoyadas. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza tras sus costillas que temía que se le saliera del pecho. – No es el sólo subconsciente, no es sólo un sueño, una historia que te hayas inventado. Para mi es real, lo vivo como si ocurriera en esta realidad. – Hizo una pequeña pausa, dejando que sus manos cayeran hacia los lados de Brennan hasta cogerla de las manos. – Te veo a mi lado, en la cama, sonriéndome al llegar de madrugada y al despertarme junto a ti. Siento cada vez que me coges la mano, me acaricias la nuca, pasas los dedos por mi pelo, me abrazas o me basas. Es como si no quisiera despertar.

-Booth… - dijo ella en voz muy bajita y los ojos caídos por al tristeza – Esa no soy yo. Tú y yo no estamos casados, yo no estoy embarazada y esto es un laboratorio de verdad.

Cabizbajo, Booth arrastró los pies hasta el sofá, donde se dejó caer. Cuando habló su voz era todo desesperación.

-No me has entendido. No es por le matrimonio, el hijo o el trabajo. Eres tú.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. Tú eres el motivo por el que no quiero despertar. Ver la vida que podríamos llevar juntos y luego despertar aquí, donde sólo somos compañeros – escupió la palabra – me mata.

Brennan se sentó junto a Booth en el sofá, los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Oh!

El agente se quedó mirando a la antropóloga, esperando alguna otra reacción.

-¿No vas a decir nada más?

-Si te soy sincera – contestó Brennan muy lentamente – no estoy segura de que decir. Parece que mi cerebro está funcionando a un ritmo más lento de lo acostumbro.

-Pues si no puedes fiarte del cerebro, emplea el corazón.

La respiración de Booth era entrecortada, en parte por miedo y en parte por excitación. Este era el punto de no retorno.

Brennan giró al cabeza para estar cara a cara con Booth. Él podía ver la confusión en su ceño fruncido, como si intentara descifrar un acertijo muy complicado. De repente, y sin que le diera tiempo al agente a reaccionar, Brennan le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y chocó sus labios con los de él. Se fundieron en un beso largo y apasionado. No se separaron hasta que les hizo falta el aire. Booth apoyó su frente contra la de ella y le acarició la mejilla mientras decía:

-Siempre aciertas con el corazón.

Ella sonrió:

-Aunque entiendo la metáfora, espero que sepas que el corazón no sirve más que para bombear sangre.

Booth dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Dios….no sabes cuanto te quiero.


	19. Need you now

**Un regalo de cumpleaños (un poco atrasado) para la maravillosa Quela. Para que sigamos disfrutando de tus historias por mucho más tiempo ^^**

**Otra manera de empezar la sexta temporada, sin Hannah y tras el año completo lejos de Washington. **

**La canción: 'Need you now' de Lady Antebellum****.**

**Need you now**

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

¿Qué es un año? 365 días, 52 semanas, 12 meses. El tiempo que tarda la Tierra en completar una vuelta alrededor del sol. Y el tiempo que tardan dos corazones en reencontrarse.

Hacía casi un año exacto, la Dra. Temperance Brennan se encontraba en un avión rumbo a las islas Maluku. Ahora sobrevolaba los campos del este de Estados Unidos, de vuelta a Washington.

¿Qué es un año en la vida de una persona? Le había dicho Booth. En aquel momento un año no parecía más que un corto periodo de tiempo, algo casi insignificante. Pero 365 días son muchos y pueden resultar muy largos. Por desgracia Brennan no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde y no pudo dar marcha atrás.

En Maluku había esperado encontrar respuestas a grandes enigmas sobre la evolución de la especie humana, pero sólo encontró decepción tras decepción. Un año perdido y demasiado tiempo para pensar en cosas que había prometido dejar atrás. La primera de esas cosas siendo Booth. Booth y esa noche frente al edificio del FBI.

Recordaba cada palabra que se dijeron, cada expresión en el rostro de Booth. E incluso, aunque sabía que era una tontería porque era imposible cambiar el pasado, había pasado muchas noches imaginándose que hubiera sucedido si ella no hubiera sido tan cobarde o Booth hubiera luchado más por ella.

El sol estaba saliendo cuando Brennan entró en su apartamento. Estaba cansada, sus músculos estaban agarrotados por las horas que había pasado sentada en el avión y el _jet-lag_ le daba ganas de meterse en al cama. Pero en su lugar dejó la maleta en el dormitorio, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Lo había echado de menos, esa sensación de relax cuando el agua caliente golpea la piel, ese momento que podía dedicar a ella sola y a sus pensamientos.

Alguna vez le había oído a Ángela decir que sólo echas de menos algo cuando lo has perdido. El año en Indonesia había servido para que entendiera esa frase. Echaba de menos su laboratorio, los huesos del limbo esperando respuestas y sobre todo a sus amigos, en especial a Booth. No pasaba un día sin que pensara en él. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría a salvo? ¿Le habría sucedido algo? ¿Habría conocido a alguien? Ese último pensamiento era el que más le aterrorizaba ¿Y si se había olvidado de ella? ¿Y si había pasado página?

Se vistió, peinó y maquilló antes de que el reloj diera las siete. Cuando arrancó su coche se le hizo raro; estaba acostumbrada al ruido de los jeep, no al suave ronroneo de su Toyota. Condujo con cuidado por las calles de Washington, su mente recordando la promesa "Un año a partir de hoy…" ¿Se acordaría Booth?

El paseo que acompañaba el estanque estaba lleno de madrugadores haciendo footing. Brennan casi parecía desentonar con su falda y su blusa. Pasó el puesto de cafés y su mirada recorrió nerviosa la hilera de bancos en busca de cierto hombre de ojos oscuros. Se le encontró sentado no muy lejos, dos cafés apoyados junto a él en el asiento del banco.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Él se levantó de golpe, ella corrió hacia él. No se había olvidado. No la había olvidado. En su sonrisa y sus ojos se podían ver la ilusión y el deseo cumplido de volver a ver a la mujer que amaba.

Se fundieron en un abrazo largo y fuerte, como si temieran que el otro fuera a desaparecer si se separaban. Booth cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. El perfume de Brennan era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse verdaderamente en casa.

-Huesos – susurró.

-Booth – correspondió ella con el mismo tono de alivio.

Tenían otra oportunidad para arreglar las cosas. Una nueva ocasión de empezar de cero, y esta vez Brennan no cometería el mismo error.


	20. Someone like you

**Mi musa lleva el verano entero decidiendo jugar al escondite conmigo, asíq ue perdonad que tarde tanto en actualizar u.u**

**Una escena que me imagino podría tener lugar entre le final de la 6ª temporada y le comienzo de la 7ª.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**La canción: "Someone like you" de Adele.**

**Someone like you**

_I__ heard that your dreams come true_

_Guess she gave you things I di__dn't gave you_

En al cafetería de siempre, en la mesa de siempre, a la hora de siempre, Booth esperaba pacientemente a que Brennan apareciera por la puerta. Pero la rutina diaria se vio rota por la mujer que en su lugar entró en el Diner. Sus ojos verdes descendieron rápidamente en Booth, ajeno a la atención que estaba recibiendo.

-Hola Seeley.

La voz suave y melodiosa fue un jarro de agua fría para el humor de Booth.

-Hannah.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Pidió permiso pero no esperó respuesta. Tampoco es que Booth se encontrara en condiciones de hablar, el shock del momento le había dejado mudo. Sostuvieron sus miradas varios segundos mientras el ambiente se cargaba de una tensión incómoda.

-Cuanto tiempo – dijo Hannah con una sonrisa incómoda, intentando romper el hielo.

-Poco más de diez meses…

Pasado el sock inicial, Booth se escondió tras una máscara de seriedad y formalidad. Sus labios apretados eran una fina línea en el rostro y su mandíbula mostraba ese tic característico de enfado y poca paciencia. Hannah sabía de sobra que no estaba feliz de volver a verla, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Qué tal todo por aquí? – intentó comenzar una conversación.

-Muy bien.

Booth no iba a picar, no se lo iba a poner fácil. No era tonto y sabía a lo que venía Hannah, pero era tarde. Ella era su pasado, un pasado del que en parte se arrepentía pero al que también estaba agradecido, porque sabía que Brennan y él no estarían donde estaban si no fuera por lo que tuvieron que pasar. Aunque eso no significaba que la visita de Hannah fuera plato de su agrado.

-Me alegro – continuó la reportera tras una pausa silenciosa. – Yo volví a Oriente Medio.

No era nada nuevo para el agente, se había topado con la cara de su exnovia en un parde ocasiones, haciendo zapping.

-Pero estoy pensando en regresar, y a lo mejor tú y yo…

-Hannah, para – le interrumpió él. – Sé a lo que has venido y la respuesta en no.

-Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar…

-No necesito que lo hagas. Lo siento, Hannah, pero no voy a volver contigo.

En realidad no lo sentía, pero era la forma más educada. La cara de ella se contrajo en un gesto de indignación que intentaba ocultar su verdadera tristeza.

-Seeley…tú y yo teníamos algo especial. Creo que me merezco…nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Cuando me fui te dije que lo nuestro aún no había acabado, y lo sigo creyendo.

-Puedes seguir creyendo lo que quieras Hannah, pero nuestra oportunidad se esfumó.

Ella se reclinó en la silla, soltando un suspiro de frustración.

-Pensé que me querías.

-Puede que así fuera, antes. Pero ahora estoy con alguien…

-Oh.

El ceño fruncido y los labios prietos de Hannah se suavizaron en una expresión de sorpresa.

-Y… ¿es serio?

-Muy serio.

-Vaya…supongo que entonces sí que perdí mi oportunidad. Yo…

Pero la voz de otra mujer tras Hannah la interrumpió.

-Hola.

-¡Hey! – el rostro de Booth se iluminó en el mismo momento que vio aparecer a Brennan y de inmediato se levantó para cederla su sitio.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Hannah se fijó en tres cosas en ese instante: 1) La tripa redondeado de la doctora, claro signo de que se encontraba en estado. 2) La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que embargó el rostro de Booth en el preciso instante que Brennan habló. 3) La forma en la que Booth ayudó a sentarse a Brennan, como si fuera una delicada pieza de porcelana.

-En absoluto – contestó la reportera. – Yo ya me iba de todas formas. – Se levantó del asiento y antes de irse le dedicó una sonrisa a Brennan. – Felicidades. Espero de verdad que seáis muy felices.

La vieron marcharse sin decir nada. Tras hacer su pedido a la camarera Brennan comentó, como si no tuviera importancia:

-No me habías dicho que Hannah hubiera vuelto.

-No lo sabía.

-Ajá…

Booth la miró de soslayo y no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa la decir:

-¿Estás celosa?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es sólo que su presencia aquí me trae recuerdos de una época en la que no fui muy feliz, precisamente.

-Huesos…

-Y sé que tú la querías, y querías casarte con ella. Pero ahora estás conmigo porque estoy embarazada…

-Huesos, estoy contigo porque te quiero.

No era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero Brennan no pudo contener el rubor que subió a sus mejillas.

-Y que vayamos a tener un bebé juntos sólo es un extra muy deseado.

-¿Y no echas de menos el tiempo que estuviste con ella? – preguntó ella con esa inseguridad que le daba ganas a Booth de abrazarla y llenarla el rostro de besos.

-En absoluto. Estando contigo eso en la vida podría pasar. Tú me has dado más cosas de las que ella jamás me podría dar.


	21. Photograph

**Perdón y mil veces perdón por haceros esperar tanto. **

**Un cortito pero dulce oneshot sobre porqué Booth está tan empeñado en hacerle fotos a Brennan ^^**

**Photograh**

_Look at this photograph__  
__Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

Hasta el momento había sido un día de perros. Cos 32 semanas de gestación Brennan se encontraba cansada, hinchada y enorme. Esa mañana en el laboratorio había tirado una bandeja de instrumental con la barriga al girarse. Tuvo que hacer cinco descansos a lo largo de la tarde porque se cansaba estando de pie. Y para colmo su portátil llevaba todo el día negándose a trabajar. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Necesitaba enviar un email con urgencia a un colega de Northwestern.

Dejó su ordenador sobre la cama, dándose por vencida con él. Entró en el salón, donde momentos antes había estado Booth viendo el partido. El sonido del agua desde el baño le indicó que Booth había apagado la tele para darse una ducha. Brennan aprovechó la ausencia del agente para coger su portátil de encima de la mesa y encenderlo. Normalmente respetaba lo que era de cada uno, pero un caso de pura necesidad.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención en el escritorio naranja de los Flyers fue una carpeta con su nombre: "Huesos". Con el seño fruncido clicó en el icono dos veces y se encontró con decenas de fotos suyas de los últimos meses.

-¿Pero qué…? – fue lo único que pudo musitar mientras veía foto por foto.

Había fotos de ella comiendo, durmiendo, riendo, llorando… si no conociera a Booth le hubiera resultado escalofriante.

-Huesos ¿qué haces?

Booth la sorprendió. Ni siquiera se había percatado del sonido del agua parando y la puerta del baño abriéndose. Frente a ella un agente del FBI con sólo una toalla en su cintura y gotas de agua cubriendo su piel. Brennan ignoró a las hormonas que empujaban su libido y se centró en las fotos del portátil.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿qué haces con mi ordenador?

-Quería mandar un email… ¡No cambies de tema! ¿Estas fotos?

-No son nada.

Booth intentó cerrar la pantalla del portátil, pero Brennan se lo impidió.

-Claramente es algo. Hay al menos 30 fotos de mi ahí, todas ellas hechas con tú móvil.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Booth se sentó en el sofá junto a Brennan.

-Vas a pensar que es una estupidez.

Brennan no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando al agente esperando una explicación.

-No quiero perderme nada, y no quiero olvidarlo. Quiero ver las fotos dentro de unos años, seguir pensando lo guapa que estás y lo impresionante que es le milagro de la vida. Quiero sentarme con nuestra hija y enseñarle cual fue el camino hasta su nacimiento.

-Booth, eso es…

-Estúpido.

-No. – Sonrió ella. – Es muy tuyo, muy Boothy. Pero no entiendo porqué es tan especial. Al fin y al cabo no es el primer embarazo que vives.

-Fue a las consultas del obstetra con Rebecca y estuve en el parto, pero no pude vivir el día a día. Y lo lamento.

Brennan se limitó a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Booth y colocar el portátil en sus piernas para ver las fotos juntos. Él miró asombrado a su novia, como con un simple gesto podía hacer más que con cualquier palabra de apoyo, y sin ella ser consciente de ello. Le dio un beso en la frente y se relajó a su lado, señalando fotos, recordando momentos y riendo juntos. Cuando ya no quedaron más fotos Brennan se irguió.

-Ahora necesito realmente enviar ese email.

Booth dejó escapar una débil risita.

-Muy bien. Voy a ponerme algo encime y a encargar algo para cenar. ¿Chino?

-Si, me parece bien – contestó la antropóloga ya absorta en su tarea.

Antes de que Booth pudiera desaparecer tras la puerta del dormitorio Brennan levantó la cabeza y le llamó.

-¡Booth! Creo que deberías seguir haciendo las fotos que quieras.

-Gracias… - y antes de darse la vuelta añadió con una sonrisa pícara – ¿Significa eso que me dejarás hacer fotos durante el parto?

-Nunca.


	22. Something stupid

**Something stupid**

_And then I go and spoil it all_

_By saying something stupid_

_Like "I love you"_

No por primera vez, Booth se encontró en su cama, con Brennan dormida entre sus brazos, preguntándose cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto. Hacía casi dos semanas se habían encontrado encerrados en un ascensor. La tensión de su cercanía, junto con las luces atenuadas y las promesas que quemaron con una vela esa noche fueron los detonantes para que acabaran bajo las sábanas.

No hablaron de ello a la mañana siguiente, ni cuando Brennan le invitó a pasar la noche en su casa, ni ninguna de las otras noches que estuvieron juntos. Booth suponía que su relación en ese momento podía calificarse como un "amigos con derecho a roce". Y sabía que no podían seguir así, pero tenía miedo de acabar con un corazón partido como aquella noche a la salida del despacho de Sweets.

La mente del agente dejó de divagar cuando notó a Brennan moverse. Lo primero que vio la antropóloga al abrir los ojos fue a Booth sonriendo a su lado.

-Buenos días.

-Mmmm… Buenos días – contestó ella con un murmullo. - ¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis. Aún podemos dormir un poco más.

-Yo tenía en mente otra cosa – dijo Brennan más despierta.

-¿Ah, sí? – sonrió Booth, pícaro, reconociendo el brillo de los ojos de Brennan.

-Podríamos continuar con lo que dejamos a medias anoche.

-A medias porque alguien se durmió…

-Porque alguien me agotó. – Ella contraatacó poniéndose encima de él.

Booth zanjó la conversación con un beso apasionado. Caricias y besos fue lo único que siguió durante varios minutos. El contacto piel con piel era suficiente para volver loco a Booth, que dejó de pensar para sólo sentir, y no pudo evitar murmurar:

-Te quiero, Huesos.

Todo paró de inmediato. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Brennan estaba fuera de la cama buscando su ropa.

-Tengo que irme a casa – decía apresurada. – Tengo que ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.

-¡Huesos! – intentó llamarla Booth en vano.

Brennan, medio vestida y con la blusa en su mano, salió de la habitación. Booth se puso unos calzoncillos y la siguió.

-Huesos, por favor…

-No tengo tiempo Booth, prometí a Cam que adelantaría trabajo en el Limbo esta mañana.

-¿Podemos hablar, al menos?

-Tengo prisa. Adiós. – y salió del apartamento sin dar opción a continuar la discusión.

Brennan no volvió a ver a Booth hasta la noche. Estaba sentada en la isla de su cocina, con una copa de vino en sus manos, cuando unos golpes en la puerta rompieron el silencio. Se planteó ignorarlo, pero sabía lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser Booth.

Nada más abrir la puerta el agente entró sin mediar palabra y sin esperar a una invitación.

-He intentado darte espacio y tiempo para pensar, - comenzó a hablar muy rápido – pero no aguantaba más. Necesitaba verte y explicarme. No podemos dejar esto sin hablar, y es lo que vamos a hacer ahora, te guste o no.

-Vale – contestó tranquilamente ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿No vas a poner pegas? Vaya, me había preparado para que me dijeras que no querías hablar.

Brennan le miró fijamente sin decir nada. Booth se encontró falto de palabras.

-Bien… esto… no sé por donde empezar.

-¿Quieres sentarte en el sofá?

-Sí, eso estaría bien.

Se sentaron el sofá uno al lado del otro, manteniendo cierta distancia y rodeados por un silencio incómodo. Brennan no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a Booth, mientras este intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Finalmente el agente habló.

-Sé que lo de esta mañana te ha asustado. Lo siento, yo no…

-¿No lo decías en serio? – le interrumpió ella, mirándole por fin.

-No, lo decía muy en serio. Yo te quiero, pero no debería haberlo dicho así.

-¿Me quieres?

-Sí.

-Como a una amiga.

-No, no, Huesos. Te quiero. Te amo. No como una amiga sólo, sino como a una… mujer – intentó explicar él.

Brennan frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-No puede ser. Estás confundido, Booth.

-Créeme, estoy muy lúcido.

-Hace poco más de un mes eras feliz con Hannah. Querías casarte con ella.

-Pensaba que quería. Yo… este último año no ha sido el mejor para mí, y admito que tampoco me he portado tan bien como debería contigo. Pero cualquier cosa que hiciera no significa que te dejara de querer. Nunca.

-Pero Hannah.

-Olvídate de Hannah. Te lo dije una vez: Puedes querer a muchas personas, pero sólo a una es a la que más quieres. Y esa eres tú.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿Y tú reacción hubiera sido diferente a la de esta mañana?

Brennan asintió lentamente, comprendiendo lo que le decía Booth. Tras unos pocos segundos en silencio añadió:

-Supongo que debería disculparme por como salí corriendo.

-Comprendo que te asusté, que no estabas preparada…

-No, no fue eso. Pensé que seguías enfadado.

Booth la miró extrañado ¿enfadado? Luego comprendió que se refería a la conversación que mantuvieron antes de su primera noche juntos.

-Supuse que aún no estarías preparado para entrar en una nueva relación – continuó ella – y que acostarnos juntos sólo era una forma de hacer desaparecer la tensión entre nosotros. Pero cuando me dijiste hoy que me querías me parecía demasiado pronto. No creía que estuvieras preparado y temí que al poco te retractaras de tus palabras o te arrepintieras de ellas... que te arrepintieras de estar conmigo.

El agente tomó las manos de Brennan con las suyas y se acercó más a ella, asegurándose de que se miraban a los ojos.

-Desde el momento en el que nos besamos esa noche dejé de estar enfadado. Estoy preparado para una nueva relación contigo. Olvídate de Hannah y del pasado. Tú y yo es lo único que importa en este momento. Te quiero y nunca lo he dejado de hacer. He cometido errores y no sabes cuanto lo siento.

-He de admitir que yo tampoco he tenido muy buenos momentos en el pasado. – sonrió nerviosa. – Pero te puedo asegurar que quiero esto, que quiero arriesgar por una relación. Entonces ¿estamos ambos dispuestos a comenzar una relación monógama y oficial?

-Una relación monógama y oficial. Sí. Jamás he deseado otra cosa.

-Perfecto.

Sin esperar más Brennan se lanzó sobre él, tirando de su cazadora para quitársela. Con cierta dificultad se levantaron a la vez del sofá y se dirigieron al dormitorio sin separar sus labios, esperando que esa vez pudieran acabar lo que habían empezado.


	23. As long as you love me

**Un corto y muy fluffy oneshot con la canción de los Backstreet Boys, como regalo de cumpleaños para Tatjash. Espero que disfrutes de tu día y de este pequeño regalo. Con cariño!**

**AN: Brennan no ha estado nunca embarazada en este relato.**

**As long as you love me**

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine__  
__I'm leavin' my life in your hands_

Brennan se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero. La tela sedosa y azulada le llegaba hasta los pies, ajustándose en la cintura gracias a una cinta de raso y realzándole el pecho con un escote en pico. Aunque intentaba parecer calmada, sus manos no paraban de retorcerse. Ángela, observándola desde la puerta de la estancia, no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse a ella.

-Todo va a ir bien, cariño.

-Lo sé, sí. Pero por muy irracional que sea no soy capaz de tranquilizarme.

-Piensa en que esto no es más que una forma de hacer oficial lo que todos sabemos: tú y Booth sois almas gemelas.

-Yo no creo que…

-Ya, ya, ya… – le interrumpió Ángela. – Me da igual como lo llames. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro y punto.

Brennan se giró de nuevo hacia el espejo y comenzó a tocarse su pelo suelto.

-A lo mejor debería hacerme algún tipo de recogido…

-Bren, tú no te preocupas por ese tipo de cosas. ¿Qué te ocurre relamente?

Dejando su pelo en paz, Brennan se acercó al sofá de su despacho y se dejó caer.

-Sólo quiero que esta boda sea perfecta. Por Booth. Es lo que él siempre ha querido.

Ángela se sentó a su lado y en un tono de voz muy suave le contestó.

-Booth no quiere una boda, quiere un matrimonio. Compartir su vida contigo.

-No sé cómo hacer eso. He estado sola tanto tiempo que la idea de "compartir una vida" me resulta casi imposible.

-Bren, hace años que tú ya no estás sola. Desde hace casi diez años, cuando empezaste a trabajar con Booth, desde hace tres cuando por fin admitisteis vuestros sentimientos, o desde hace dos, cuando os fuisteis a vivir juntos. Esto es sólo una formalización de estos últimos años.

Ángela observó como sus palabras calaban en Brennan. La antropóloga asintió lentamente. Su amiga tenía razón. Booth y ella no se iban a enfrentar a nada que no hubieran hecho ya.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó la artista.

Brennan sonrió y contestó:

-Sí. Muchas gracias Ángela. – La abrazó con fuerza. – Me alegro de tenerte como dama de honor.

-Y yo me alegro de poder ver este día. – Cuando se separaron añadió - ¿Quién iba a decir que la doctora Temperance Brennan podía convertirse en semejante manojo de nervios?

-No sé qué significa eso.

-Que es divertido verte tan nerviosa. – bromeó Ángela.

En ese momento apareció Cam en la puerta, llevando el mismo vestido rojo que Ángela y con su ramillete de margaritas en la mano.

-¿Todo bien por aquí? – preguntó.

-Sí, sólo los nervios habituales – contestó Ángela levantándose.

-Perfecto. Pues en marcha, es la hora.

Brennan cogió su ramo de narcisos y siguió a sus dos damas de honor hasta los jardines del Jeffersonian. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que había entre las sillas no fue consciente ni de la música, ni de las sonrisas de los invitados, ni de su padre secándose una lágrima la verla. Ella sólo podía ver a Booth, con la sonrisa más grande que jamás le había visto. Llevaba años sin estar sola, y supo que nunca jamás volvería a estarlo. Booth y ella iban a compartir una vida.


	24. Resurrección

**Y este capítulo va dedicado a ****Patrikamikaze**** ¡Y que cumplas muchos más! Este es mi pequeño regalo para ti, espero que lo disfrutes ^^**

**Canción: Resurrección de Amaral.**

**Resurrección**

_Antes de llegar siquiera a conocerte__  
__mucho antes ya te quería__._

-Sigo sin comprender por qué le mató.

Como cada conclusión de un caso, el grupo se encontraba en el Founding Fathers tomando unas copas. Brennan entendía las pruebas físicas y sabía que estas no dejaban lugar a dudas de quien era la asesina, pero seguía sin entender el móvil del crimen.

-Los celos son un enemigo muy poderoso, doctora Brennan – le contestó Sweets.

-Ya, pero ella y la víctima ni se conocían, sólo se habían visto una vez.

-Ella creía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro – intervino Booth.

-Y su trastorno límite de la personalidad no ayudó cuando le vio flirtear con otra mujer – añadió Sweets tomando un sorbo de su copa.

-Me parece algo estúpido.

Sweets dejó la copa sobre la mesa y habló con tono apasionado:

-Por mucho que odie la psicología no puede negar que esa mujer sufría un trastorno de la personalidad…

-No he dicho eso – le interrumpió Brennan levantando una mano tranquilamente. – Digo que me parece estúpido esa idea de "estar hechos el uno para el otro".

Ángela y Cam, que hasta el momento habían estado atentas a la conversación en su segundo plano, decidieron intervenir.

-Seguro que alguna vez has visto a un hombre que estaba como un cañón y has pensado que hacías buena pareja con él – comentó Ángela.

-El atractivo de una persona no tiene relación con la compatibilidad que pueda tener en una relación. Así que no, nunca lo pensado.

Cam, con el ceño fruncido pero una sonrisa en los labios, no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Ni cuándo eras pequeña?

-Brennan nació siendo así de racional, – rió Hodgins – así que no me la imagino como una de esas adolescentes que fantasean con el marido perfecto.

-Exacto. Gracias Hodgins – respondió la antropóloga haciendo una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

La mesa se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras sus ocupantes aprovechaban para beber un trago de sus copas.

-De todas formas creo que Bren tiene razón – dijo Ángela. – Es imposible saber con quién eres realmente compatible. Quiero decir, yo de pequeña siempre me imaginaba casada con un músico o un deportista, moreno, alto y atlético… pero en su lugar… - y miró significativamente a Hodgins.

-¡Oye! Quedarse con el friki de la clase tampoco es malo – sonrió él y besó a su mujer.

Todos rieron y Cam aprovechó el siguiente turno.

-Yo nunca me imaginé casada, ni cuando era pequeña… siempre pensé que era más emocionante tener una lista amantes. Pero ahora estoy con Paul y nadie más.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Booth? – preguntó Sweets con demasiado interés.

Todos miraron de inmediato al agente, que durante la conversación se había mantenido al margen, apoyado en una columna.

-¿Yo? Bueno, cuando estaba con Rebecca siempre me imaginé que acabaríamos casados, aún antes de Parker.

-No nos referimos a eso, Booth – interrumpió Cam. – ¿De pequeño con quien te imaginabas que ibas a acabar?

-Seguro que con una animadora ¿eh? – rió Hodgins.

-Ya me la imaginó – siguió Ángela a su marido también riendo. – Rubia, con minifalda y dando saltitos en el aire.

Todos rieron. Booth no se molestó en contestar y prefirió beber acabar lo que le quedaba en la copa de un sorbo. Sus ojos se fijaron en Brennan, que reía con el resto disfrutando de las historias y bromas de sus amigos.

Acabas las bebidas dieron por concluida la noche y salieron del bar, tomando cada uno un camino. Booth acompañó a Brennan mientras esperaban un taxi.

-No me imaginaba una animadora. – dijo de pronto Booth

-¿Qué?

-En el instituto, jamás me imaginé que acabaría con una animadora.

-¿A qué viene esto?

El agente del FBI dejó escapar un suspiro para tranquilizar sus nervios y luego miró directamente a los ojos de Brennan.

-Me imaginaba contigo.

-Booth…

-No. Déjame acabar. Cuando era joven y pensaba en mi futuro, estabas tú en él.

-¡Booth! – Le interrumpió Brennan de nuevo con cierto pánico en la voz. – Tú ni siquiera me conocías. Es imposible que pudieras verme en tu futuro, porque no sabías como era.

-Pero sabía que quería a alguien como tú. Una mujer lista, fuerte y valiente.

-Hay millones de mujeres así…

-Pero sólo una como tú. Mira, Huesos, sé que este tipo de situaciones te asustan, pero no te estoy pidiendo que huyamos a Las Vegas y nos casemos de inmediato. Te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para demostrarte que tú y yo podemos hacer funcionar esta relación.

-¿Por qué somos compatibles? – preguntó Brennan en voz baja.

-Exacto – rió Booth. – Somos compatibles, llevamos años demostrándolo. Este no sería más que el siguiente paso.

-Muy bien Booth – contestó la antropóloga sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. – Hagamos funcionar esto.

Lo dijo como el que se pone a arreglar un coche. Sin frases cursis ni doble sentidos y con un tono de voz aparentemente tranquilo. Pero la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios, y la luz que parecían desprender sus ojos eran suficientes para que Booth comprendiera que Brennan estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para que lo suyo funcionase. Y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, el agente no pudo más que rodear a su compañera con sus brazos y besarla en los labios con tanta pasión como su cuerpo le permitiera.

Se separaron con la respiración pesada. Booth posó una mano en la mejilla de Brennan e inclinó la cabeza para que sus frentes se tocaran.

-Llevaba años deseando volver a hacer eso – susurró el agente.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Mucho mejor de lo que recordaba.

Y con una sonrisa volvió a unir sus labios en un beso más dulce.


	25. Home

**Algo fluffy y un poco sin sentido para eliminar ese sabor algo agridulce que ha podido dejar la season finale. Gracias a AmeSweet y Patrikamikaze por sugerir la canción ^^**

**Canción: Home de Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros**

_**Home**_

_We laugh until we think we will die_

_Barefoot on a summer night_

_Nothin' new is sweeter than with you_

La idea de salir a beber con Hodgins y Sweets no le hizo demasiada gracia a Booth en un primer momento, pero la insistencia de Hodgins por celebrar el nacimiento de su primogénito un par de semanas antes "como dios manda" no le dejó más opción que aceptar. La última vez que bebió con uno de ellos acabó pidiéndole matrimonio a Hannah, Booth rezó por no volver a cometer una estupidez así esa noche.

Las cervezas no dejaban de venir desde la barra, luego vinieron los tragos de whiskey chupitos de tequila. De comentar el partido de la tele su conversación pasó a hablar de niños y relaciones. Booth intentó controlar su lengua para no decir anda sobre él y Brennan. El grupo momento para reunir a sus amigos y su familia y darles la buena noticia.

Las copas seguían viniendo y la mente empezaba a nublarse. Entrecerrando un poco los ojos Booth pudo ver la hora de su reloj. Las 12 de la noche y ya estaba en ese estado. Era hora de dar la noche por acabada. Como pudo envió un mensaje a Brennan, esperando que no estuviera ya dormida. A los pocos minutos ella contestó que iba a buscarle.

Sweets y Hodgins parecían estar disfrutando sin pensar en la hora, en como volverían a casa ni en la resaca de mañana. Ninguno de los tres vio a Brennan entrar hasta que la antropóloga estuvo al lado de Booth.

-¡Hey, doctora B! – gritó Hodgins al verla - ¿Viene a tomarse una con nosotros?

-No, no puedo. Vengo a buscar a Booth.

-Ohhhh – se quejaron Sweets y Hodgins a la vez.

-Lo siento, pero ya es tarde y estáis muy intoxicados. Será mejor que vosotros dos os dirijáis a casa también. He llamado a Daisy para que venga a por vosotros y Ángela está esperando en casa.

Sin decir más Brennan ayudó a Booth a levantarse del taburete y a atravesar el bar y la calle hasta su coche.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme. Siento si te he despertado.

-No estaba durmiendo, - contestó Brennan mientras ponía en marcha el coche – esperaba noticias tuyas.

-Ohhh estabas preocupada por mí – sonrió Booth.

-Pues sí. Aunque sé los hombres suelen usar la bebida para crear lazos entre ellos, me preocupaba que bebieras en exceso y te pasara algo.

Booth miraba por la ventanilla las calles vacías de Washington. Sólo se veían un par de coches de vez en cuando y absolutamente nadie por las aceras. Llegado un momento Booth se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y el coche empezó a pitar.

-¿Booth? ¿Qué haces? Vuelve a ponerte el cinturón.

-No, Huesos. Para aquí.

-Pero Booth…

-Para. Hay algo que quiero hacer.

Brennan, pensando que Booth tendría ganas de vomitar paró de inmediato. Booth salió del coche y se comenzó a caminar por el paseo con jardines que había en esa zona.

-¿Booth? – le llamó Brennan.

-Ven conmigo. – Dijo simplemente él.

Brennan le siguió por el camino de baldosas blancas y rojas, observando como Booth lograba mantener el equilibrio pero sin poder caminar del todo recto. Por fin el agente paró, al lado de un estanque artificial, con fondo de cemento y focos de luz en el agua

-Vamos a bañarnos, Huesos.

-No, Booth, estás intoxicado y no piensas con claridad.

-Oh, venga. Siempre he querido hacerlo. El agua está siempre tan limpia… y con el calor del verano dime que no te apetece refrescarte.

-Lo que no me apetece es que nos pillen aquí dentro del estanque.

Booth la ignoró, quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines y subiéndose las perneras del pantalón hasta la rodilla.

-No lo hagas, Booth.

-Ven a evitarlo – y se metió en el agua que le llegaba justo por debajo de la rodilla.

Brennan negó con la cabeza. Se acercó hasta el borde del estanque.

-No pienso salir hasta que tú te metas – dijo Booth, que se iba alejando del borde.

-Eres peor que un niño, Booth – le reprochó Brennan pero sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

La antropóloga acabó cediendo, se quitó los zapatos y se metió en el agua remangándose la falda.

-¿Contento ya? Ahora vámonos.

Booth se acercó a ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la alzó en brazos.

-¡Booth!

-Shhh… - interrumpió él, tambaleándose hasta el centro de la fuente de nuevo. – Dame un minuto.

-Booth, tus capacidades motoras se encuentran afectadas por el alcohol, vas a hacer que nos caigamos.

-¡Yo nunca te dejaría caer! Y ten un poco de paciencia.

Sabiendo que un Booth borracho y descontento era mejor que un Booth borracho y enfadado, Brennan no dijo nada más. Sí hizo algún amago de bajarse de los brazos de Booth, pero él la mantuvo donde estaba. Llevaban casi un minuto ahí parados cuando chorros de agua empezaron a salir del borde del estanque justo hasta donde ellos estaban.

-¡Ah! – gritó Brennan mientras intentaba zafarse de Booth y cubrirse a la vez.

El agente simplemente reía mientras el agua caía como lluvia.

-¡Booth, nos estamos calando! – gritó Brennan pero sin reprimir una sonrisa al ver la felicidad en la cara de Booth.

-¿Y? Esto es divertido, es algo nuevo.

Continuaron ahí quietos, mojándose y riendo, hasta que el agua paró. Booth bajó a Brennan al suelo y por fin salieron del estanque. Con los zapatos en la mano volvieron al coche, pero antes de abrir la puerta Brennan paró a su novio y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó él con una expresión cariñosa en el rostro.

-Porque me gusta hacer cosas nuevas y divertidas contigo.


	26. Somewhere love remains

**Como un regalo de cumpleaños algo atrasado… capítulo dedicado a Elena ;D**

**Una posibilidad entre miles de cómo podría ser el reencuentro de Booth, Brennan y Christine.**

**Canción: Somewhere love remains de Lady Antebellum.**

**Somewhere love remains**

_So baby just breathe in, breathe out  
The only time for love is right now  
Forgive all of the mistakes we've made_

Ethan Sawyer había sido asesinado por Pelant. El equipo del Jeffersonian había logrado disipar cualquier duda de su culpabilidad, en gran parte gracias al trabajo que Ángela había hecho con el código encontrado en la habitación de la víctima y los libros de la biblioteca que había cogido Pelant. Pero por desgracia el hacker había desaparecido antes de que los agentes del FBI acudieran a su casa con la orden de arresto. Al llegar se habían encontrado todas las habitaciones completamente vacías.

La buena noticia era que Brennan por fin podría volver a casa. Booth había recuperado a su familia. Tras hacerse pública la huida de Pelant, el agente recibió una llamada sin identificar.

-Booth.

-¿Booth?

-¿Huesos? – logró murmurar el agente, que necesitó sentarse de inmediato. Al otro lado de la línea se escucharon sollozos - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Le pasa algo a Christine? ¿Dónde estáis?

-No, no… estamos bien. Estamos ahora en Charlotte. Te he echado de menos. Estos dos meses… Booth, lo siento mucho, yo…

-No, Huesos, tranquila – interrumpió él, consciente de que era la primera vez en dos meses que hablaba con Brennan, y que su prioridad ahora era volver a verla. – Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de todo eso ¿vale? Ahora lo único que importa es que volvamos a estar juntos. Ya se acabó todo.

Ni Booth ni Brennan consiguieron dormir lo mínimo esa noche, sabiendo que iba a ser su última noche separados y que al día siguiente su familia volvería a estar junta. Cuando salió el sol Booth compendió que era inútil quedarse ahí tumbado y se levantó de la cama, poniéndose en marcha para el nuevo día.

Limpió, recogió y preparó la comida porque necesitaba hacer algo, no podía estar parado, los nervios no se lo permitían. Ya pasadas las 12 del mediodía oyó una llave entrando en la cerradura de la puerta principal. Desde el salón vio entrar primero a Max, seguido por Brennan con Christine en sus brazos.

Ignorando al hombre, Booth se lanzó hacia la antropóloga y su hija, envolviendo a ambas en un fiero abrazo y dejando caer sus labios sobre los de Brennan, dándole el beso que había estado deseando darle durante esos dos meses. Y si hubieran podido no se hubieran soltado nunca.

Max desapareció un minuto para ir a por las bolsas de viaje y así dar intimidad a los tres. Cuando volvió, Booth tenía en brazos a Christine, quien no paraba de sonreír y emitir sonidos ininteligibles, sabiendo que volvía a estar en brazos de su padre.

-Aquí te dejo todo, Tempe.

-Muchas gracias, papá – contestó ella, refiriéndose no sólo a las bolsas.

-Gracias Max, - dijo a su vez Booth, serio – gracias por mantenerlas a salvo.

-Para eso estamos los abuelos. – Dio un beso a Christine y se fue.

Sujetando a Christine en un brazo, Booth guió a Brennan hasta el salón colocando su mano en el conocido espacio que había en la espalda de su compañera. Sentados en el sofá, con su hija en el regazo y sin dejar de mirarla, el agente no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas de Brennan hasta que un suspiro a su izquierda le hizo levantar la mirada.

-Huesos…

-Te he echado mucho de menos… las dos lo hemos hecho – dijo sonriendo pero sin dejar de llorar.

-Y yo ha vosotras. Estos dos meses… no quiero volver a repetir esta experiencia nunca.

Esas palabras sólo consiguieron hacer llorar más fuerte a Brennan, que tuvo que taparse el rostro con las manos. Booth no sabía qué hacer, en contadas ocasiones había visto llorar a Brennan así, la última vez dentro de su coche, tras haberla salvado de ser atropellada y tras romperle (o aplastarle como le había enseñado ella) el corazón. Y como esa última vez, ahora también le dolía ver las lágrimas.

-Huesos, ya pasó todo. Vamos a estar bien. Estamos juntos de nuevo.

El llanto de Brennan no paró, y Christine parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar también al ver a su madre en ese estado.

-Temperance, tranquila. Ya no hay que preocuparse por nada – Booth empezaba a estar realmente preocupado. – Por favor, Temperance ¿qué te pasa?

Comenzó a mecer a Christine para intentar tranquilizarla mientras Brennan hacía inspiraciones profundas para calmarse.

-Lo siento Booth.

-No, no… no tienes que disculparte por llorar.

-No por esto, sino por estos dos meses. Te abandoné, te separé de Christine, sin avisarte o sin dejarte despedirte. Deberías odiarme.

-Nunca. Nunca podría odiarte. – Alzó una mano hasta su mejilla para secarle las lágrimas con el dedo. – Es lo que tenías que hacer en ese momento.

-Pero te dolió. Te hice daño.

Booth tragó saliva, recordando el momento en el que vio a Brennan conduciendo ese coche y alejándose de él. Brennan tenía razón, le dolió, pero eso no significaba que fuera algo que no debía hacerse o que la fuera a odiar por ello.

-Entiendo que tuvieras que irte, yo también pensé en algún plan para huir. Pero Max tenía razón, tú necesitabas mantenerte fuera del sistema y él era el único que podía ayudarte en eso. Yo era más útil dentro del sistema, con los cerebrines del Jeffersonian para atrapar a ese cabrón.

-Pelant sigue suelto.

-Pero le atraparemos, y lo importante es que ahora todo el mundo sabe que tú no hiciste nada y que él te tendió una trampa. Y si me hubieras dicho que te ibas el FBI me hubiera obligado a detenerte y…. no, hiciste lo correcto.

-Entonces me perdonas.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

La sonrisa y las lágrimas que aún no habían caído de sus ojos iluminaron aún más su mirada. Brennan se acercó al rostro de Booth hasta que se pudieron besar. Y aunque la falta de oxígeno es peligrosa, no se separaron hasta que Christine hizo un ruido reclamando su atención. Los padres, con sus frentes juntas, miraron a su hija, de nuevo feliz y sonriente por estar todos juntos.

-El resto te estarán esperando en el Jeffersonian ¿quieres ir? – preguntó Booth sin quitar la mirada de Christine.

-Más tarde. Ahora sólo quiero disfrutar del momento, de estar los tres de nuevo en casa. Quiero celebrar que el centro se mantiene.


	27. Toothpaste kisses

**Algo muy cortito con la canción de Toothpaste Kisses de The Maccabees.**

**Toothpaste kisses**

_So with toothpaste kisses and lines  
I'll be yours and you'll be  
_

-¿Está dormida? – preguntó Brennan cuando Booth entró en el baño.

-Como un tronco – sonrió él cogiendo su cepillo de dientes.

-Me alegro. Me preocupaba que tantos cambios en estos meses afectaran a sus ciclos de sueño. – Su voz sonaba algo ronca, de la misma forma que sonaba cada vez que hablaba de esos tres meses que pasó como fugitiva.

Habían vuelto pocas semanas antes, y aunque Booth estaba feliz por tener a ambas en casa de nuevo no podían negar que había cierta tensión entre ellos. Habían hablado, habían dejado las cosas claras; él pensó que ella no confiaba en él, ella sólo quería protegerle, él se sentía algo dolido, ella había deseado huir juntos, ambos se habían echado de menos, ambos se amaban y ambos habían decidido luchar contra cualquier cosa que se les viniera encima.

Booth observó el reflejo de Brennan en el espejo mientras ella se extendía la crema por la cara. Con una cinta echándole el pelo hacia atrás y ese pijama de algodón azul estaba más guapa que nunca. Había echado de menos esos momentos caseros con ella, cuando cocinaban juntos, cuando se sentaba a leer a su lado mientras él veía la tele y en especial cuando dormían juntos.

-¿Por qué me miras? – preguntó Brennan.

-Nada, es sólo… he echado de menos esto – contestó sonriendo él. – Tú y yo, uno al lado del otro, preparándonos para irnos a la cama.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero en sus ojos había cierta tristeza. Durante un par de minutos no dijeron nada más. Brennan se lavaba los dientes mientras Booth se enjuagaba la boca. Casi sin pensarlo, Brennan escupió la espuma del dentífrico en el lavabo y dijo:

-He estado pensando. No habría sido necesario ponerte en esa situación si hubiéramos estado casados.

De inmediato Booth escupió todo el enjuague bucal en el espejo.

-¡Booth! – le reprochó Brennan.

-¿Qué? No puedes decirme que quieres casarte conmigo y esperar que reaccione calmado.

-No he dicho que quiera casarme contigo. – Contestó Brennan mientras buscaba un trapo debajo del lavabo para limpiar el espejo. – He dicho que si hubiéramos estado casados no habría sido una situación tan difícil. Yo podría haberte contado el plan de huida sin que tú hubieras estado obligado a declarar contra mi ante el FBI.

-Pero has estado pensando en nosotros casados.

-Admito que durante los tres meses que no estuve contigo pensé en muchas cosas, y entre ellas eso.

Brennan terminó de limpiar el espejo y cuando se dio la vuelta Booth seguía mirándola con una sonrisita en la cara.

-¿Qué?

-Te dije que tú serías la que me pediría que nos casáramos.

-¡No te lo he pedido! Sólo he expuesto un hecho.

-Pero me lo pedirás.

Y antes de que Brennan pudiera quejarse se inclinó sobre ella para robarle un beso. Ella notó el frescor de la menta del enjuague bucal en su propia boca y sonrió. Ese sabor era el que siempre relacionaba con Booth. Se separaron sin decir nada más y se fueron a la cama. Tras acomodarse y abrazarse por detrás de Brennan, Booth apagó la luz y murmuró una última vez:

-Ya verás. Un día de estos me sorprenderás con una cena romántica y me lo pedirás.


End file.
